Cloud Nine (A Draco Malfoy Lovestory)
by Dreameroflife.1
Summary: Siaenne makes the mistake of coming to Harry Potter's world. She doesn't know what to expect when she is intercepted by the Ministry and taken to Hogwarts. Siaenne is uneasy about her stay at Hogwarts but then she meets an arrogant, rude, obnoxious idiot whom she can't help but be drawn to. Suck at these things, Rated T for themes and possible rudeydudeys :) R&R!
1. Prolouge

**Herrrooooooooo!**

**Okay, so I have to write this in order for the rest of the story to make sense! I am writing my own book and I have combined the world of my book with the world of Harry Potter for the fun of it, so I will be explaining tidbits along the way. Basically, the main character is a fairy (the true kind with unlimited powers) and she has this ability to travel between the universes a.k.a worlds that have been created by humans. So if I ever refer to the Magical Universe, it is the world of my book and its where the main character is from. This is like that centerpoint of my book blah you need to know about the main character:**

**She will NOT understand the world of Harry Potter and that's what will make it interesting.**

**She is also a true fey, but she is a Level 5. (There are seven stages, with the eighth being a God/Goddess).**

**Please PM me if something doesn't make sense to you so I can explain it. Also feel free to correct me on any mistakes I make with grammar etc. Also Review :) It makes me smile rainbows. And I have been told that I have butchered the characters. Let me point out that fanfiction is ****_fan _****and ****_fiction_****, its up to the person that writes it :)**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF J.K. ROWLING'S CHARACTERS. WHAT I DO OWN IS IN FACT THE OC'S AND THE WAYS I HAVE EXPLAINED CERTAIN ASPECTS. THEY ARE MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS SO DO NOT STEAL OR I WILL BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE!**

**thankyou :)**

**R&R and enjoy!**

**This is just the prologue :)**

I didn't even know what my so called genius plan was. Somehow, I figured, "Hey, I'll just travel to a universe because I am in a shit load of trouble." So that part of the plan is completed, but I managed to get stuck in J.K Rowling's universe. Brilliant. Not only am I surrounded by witches and wizards, I am also forced to go to 'Hogwarts' by the so called 'Ministry'. Apparently, I had broken some random ward when the inter-universal portal spat me out in the middle of the Ministry's lobby. Great work Siaenne, great work! So here I am stuck in the Headmaster's office waiting for something to happen that would magically change my luck. I sighed and looked around the room once again. It was large, and it had moving paintings of previous headmasters and mistresses. They were nothing new in my eyes, I mean, I lived in the Magical Universe for the sake of my dead mother, but I still found it creepy. So now, every portrait was staring at me in curiosity and I just wanted to shrivel away. The headmaster, Dumbledore looked up at me from over his glasses. He looked like Santa Claus, and I know he exists. The only thing that threw me off was how long Dumbledore's beard was. Let me tell you, my hair hadn't been that long in at least eight years. My hair was now a short cut, with a long fringe and layered. My sister, Luna, and I always experimented with colours and cuts. My hair had changed so many times that now; finally, it was back to its natural colour. I've had blonde, red, brown, purple and every combination you can think of. No wonder my hair was damaged and had to be cut short. Not that I minded.

"So, Miss… hmm, it doesn't say you have a last name here." Dumbledore spoke.

"I don't have a last name. They just don't exist where I am from." I answered. Most names in my universe were never repeated. However since my dad was from another universe, I was christened with a last name that even my father dropped. I guess with a last name as von Lest, I wouldn't want it either. Only few filtered down like_ Flora_ and maybe _Calista_, but I had a totally unique name. It was a mixture of my grandmother's name and the new Goddess of Life's name.

"I see." Dumbledore looked at me in disbelief, "What shall I call you then?"

"Siaenne is fine."

"Hmm." Dumbledore looked at my files from the Ministry. There wasn't a lot there anyway. They didn't believe me, even though they saw me come through the portal with their own eyes. I get that this world is magical and such, but it would take a large amount of skill and magic to create an illusion like that. Even then, no one could create the magical signature of an inter-universal portal. It was impossible.

"It says here you came through an 'inter-universal portal'." Dumbledore squinted at the parchment in front of him, "and that you are the youngest child of the previous Goddess of Life, whom had visited our world before."

"I know it sounds really weird and unfeasible. People just don't believe me," I shrugged, "I can't do anything about it."

"Was your mother by any chance Crystal?" Dumbledore asked.

I was stunned. Finally, I found a person who has been blessed with common sense. "Yeah. She probably visited before she died."

"She died?" Dumbledore asked. "The first and last time I met your mother was when I was three years old, Siaenne. How old was she when she died?"

I shrugged, "About three million years old. She died fairly young in Magical Universe terms."

Dumbledore looked up, "That is a sad loss."

"I know," I whispered, "I'd rather not talk about it. It has been about ten years since she has died."

Dumbledore smiled weakly at me, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thanks." I smiled, "If you want you can come up with a last name for me."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I will leave that up to you. But for now, let's get you settled."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello doolies :),**

**It is I, so yeah I have uploaded a couple of chapters to see how this story goes, it's the first fanfic I have ever written so yeah. Please review, I want to see what you guys think. Also, message me if you don't understand some aspects, I will be happy to explain. Also feel free to correct any grammar issues I may have missed, generally I do not notice :)**

**I sadly do not own Harry Potter,**

**Boo.**

**Enjoy :)**

_2 weeks later…._

I walked in to Potions ten minutes late. It wasn't my fault that Ginny hadn't woken me up! She knows I have no tolerance for the random day and night patterns this world seemed to have. I was used to rising with two different suns! I was out of breath from running down the stairs to get to the Potions classroom. I struggled with Potions in all honesty. It was the only class where I was actually on the same level as the rest of my year. Every other class deemed too easy for me and I could see how annoyed Hermione was getting at me. I can't say I really sympathised with her considering we were from completely different species. I am a true-fey and she's a witch. It's a world of a difference. Even the witches in the Magical Universe are a form of true-fey that had turned to Dark Magic, just like Death and Darkness. Slughorn gave me a glare so deep that I felt like I was going to drop through the ground. The majority of the class was looking at me. I guess they weren't still used to the fact that I wasn't a witch. The Slytherins were taking it especially to heart. I was sorted in to Gryffindor due to the fact that the Sorting Hat had absolutely no idea where to stick me. Dumbledore suggested Gryffindor and that was what I was blessed with. The only other house that sounded appealing was Ravenclaw, but I was definitely not smart enough for that house. I had passed all of my exams back in n the Magical Universe, but not on the same level as my mother had or any other member of my family. I was just too different. The Slytherins probably wanted me since I could do double the amount of magic they can with my eyes closed. I picked up on the traits of each house in the two short weeks I had been here. I had only met several people and not many from the other houses. I was considered a Gryffindor now, and because of it, I had befriended Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley and by default, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I wasn't particularly keen on making myself known; I was just waiting till the heat died down back at home so I can go back. I looked around the room, to find that the only spare seat was next to a blond boy. Thinking nothing of it, I scurried to the seat and placed my Potions book down. He didn't even glance in my direction. Not that I minded. Sometimes I preferred to work alone. I caught the sight of Hermione's head and she was looking at me in disbelief. Sometimes I wish I could read minds. Slughorn gave me a disapproving look before turning back to his class.

"Today, we are going to brew the Draught of Living Death."

Yippee. A sleeping potion. So much fun. I sighed and propped my elbow up on to the wooden desk.

"I don't suppose you all know what it does?" Instantly, like it was rehearsed, Hermione's hand shot up. I smiled to myself. That brain of hers was going to get her in to trouble one of these days. Slughorn turned his attention away from Hermione whom was pretty much jumping in her seat. I tuned out the class and focused on the book in front of me.

"Siaenne, would you kindly tell us what the Draught does?" Slughorn was now standing next to me. The sound of his voice caused me to jump a little.

I looked up at him, "Of course Professor. It's a powerful sleeping potion that puts the drinker in a death-like slumber."

"Good. So, I want each of you to create a Draught of Living Death. And, to make it more interesting, it will be a competition!" Slughorn's eyes lit up, "Whoever can make the best Draught will win a very special reward! Turn to page 77 in your Potions books to get the recipe. Let the games begin." I was probably the only on who noticed that Slughorn was as giddy as a three year old child whom had just received an ice-cream. Not that I had a problem with it. The room slowly filled with chatter as students milled around, getting the various ingredients. I sighed and decided I might actually do something in Potions since it was a class that I had difficulty in regardless of what universe I was in. I opened up my Potions book and flicked to the required page. From the small amount of ingredients, I couldn't believe that this was an advanced level potion. I shrugged inwardly and got up out of my seat. As I did, I noticed that the boy whom was sitting next to me hadn't moved. He seemed to be staring in to space and I was a bit disgruntled.

"Yoo-hoo." I said, waving a hand in front of his face. It took him a few seconds to register that my hand was in front of his face, and when he did, he scowled at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked rather rudely.

"Whoa, princess, I was just making sure you were alive." I said, rolling my eyes. Whoever thought that giving males such big egos was a good idea, was a complete idiot. Obviously, it just made life harder for the females.

"Obviously, I'm sitting here breathing." He snapped and got up out of his seat. I tutted in defeat and went to get the potion ingredients. I gathered what I needed and preceded with the potion. I caught Hermione looking at me and I shrugged in response. I had no idea what she was going on about. I can't believe that she would expect me to know so. I left my potion set up and stalked over to Hermione.

She looked up at me in surprise, "Aren't you supposed to be making your own potion?"

"I am trying, but with the way that you keep looking at me, I can't concentrate on what I am doing. So what is that look all about?"

Hermione ducked her head, "It's just that your interacting with Malfoy like it's nothing."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry I forgot that you haven't been here for long," Hermione said, before pointing a finger at the blond haired boy whom I was sitting next too, "That's Draco Malfoy."

"Oh that asshole." I rolled my eyes, "What's so special about him?"

"Nothing really, he just takes relish in making Harry's life hell. Also, he can't stand anyone whom is muggle born. So, I really don't like him."

"Hermione, if that grade A douche lord is being so cocky and rude, why don't you do something about it?" I asked.

At my comment, Hermione blushed furiously, "I did. In third year, I broke his nose."

I gave her a pat on her back, "Good for you! I am so proud of you."

She smiled at me, "Go and do your work!"

"Yes mum!" I saluted her with a small smile and made my way back over to my potion. I looked at the list of ingredients and began assembling them. I had no problems putting in the other ingredients, but when it came to that damned sopophorus bean I wanted to tear my hair out. The stupid thing kept bouncing around while I was trying to cut it open. In the end, I cursed really loudly, and froze the goddess-damn bean. Across from where I was unsuccessfully trying to complete the potion, the Draco Malfoy person was smirking at me.

"What?" I demanded.

He continued to smirk which really pissed me off. "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes, as I muttered a quick drying spell. At least the juice from the bean is staying suspended in the air. I watched as Malfoy's eyes widened before they narrowed. I smirked to myself. "Impressed are we, Malfoy?"

He gave me a cold look, "No. I would never be impressed with the likes of you."

"Wow, that was so harsh. Maybe next time you'll think twice before speaking to royalty." I pretended to act offended. In the words of Ron Weasley, this kid is a git.

"Royalty? You must be the queen of insanity." He sneered and turned his attention back to his own potion. I rolled my eyes and began to stir the potion. Something about its colour wasn't right, and even a person who wasn't experienced in potion making knew this. I peered at the potion a little closer and it started bubbling. Oh no. The potion exploded right in my face much to my surprise. Malfoy was looking at me and laughing so hard that I swear there were tears in the corner of his eyes. I wiped a hand across my face, getting off any gloop and shaking it off on to the floor. His laughter made me really mad. I looked up at him and whispered a silent spell. His own potion bubbled up to the surface and exploded in his face. It was my turn to laugh at his angry and shocked face. I was practically on the floor in fits with how funny it was to see his perfect face covered in gloop.

"You'll pay for that fairy!" he growled.

"I don't think so," I said still laughing.

"Mark my words, you will." He spat, taking out his wand and pointing it at me. He was a horrible bluffer. There was no way he would attack me, knowing perfectly well that I was much stronger than him. I barely dodged a curse that he had silently sent in my direction. I stopped laughing, so he wasn't bluffing.

"Someone's cranky." I taunted him as another silent curse came towards me. This time, instead of dodging, I caught the curse and held it in the palm of my hand. He watched my movements as I extinguished the curse and replaced it with my own magic. "Freezus!" I said and threw the curse in his direction. He didn't have time to react and he stood there in shock as the curse hit him and encased his body in ice.

"SIAENNE!" Professor Slughorn roared, "UNFREEZE MISTER MALFOY THIS SECOND!"

I pouted and chose to listen to him. I flicked my fingers and the ice encasing Malfoy melted away, leaving a puddle at his feet. His face was still in a state of shock and once he had recovered he almost lunged across the table and at me. I could see what he was planning in his eyes and I knew that Slughorn was staring him down.

"Siaenne to Professor McGonagall, Mister Malfoy to Professor Snape. NOW!" Slughorn pointed at the door and I grudgingly made my way out. McGonagall was going to bite my head off. No doubt that she would have heard what had gone down in Slughorn's Potions class. I made my way from the dungeons up to McGonagall's office. I had my fist poised to knock when she opened the door. Her lips were pursed and she was looking at me, her eyes laced with disappointment.

"Siaenne."

"I'm guessing you heard. No wait, of course you did." I muttered as she stepped aside and allowed me to walk in to her office.

"Well, you did freeze a student, and if you would kindly refrain from doing it again, it would be much appreciated by both the staff and the students." McGonagall spoke sternly as I stood in the centre of the room awkwardly.

"He provoked me." I sulked.

"That is not an excuse. Now if you would try to control your temper, Professor Snape and Mister Malfoy are coming up here to sort out your punishment." McGonagall gave a glare that was so threatening, that I had no choice but to submit to her request.

The door swung open and Snape stormed in with Malfoy trailing behind him. I instantly glared at Malfoy and was prepared to spell him so hard that he wouldn't remember if he had a head.

"Let's get on with the punishment, shall we?" Snape drawled. There was something wrong with him. I think he likes pain a little too much.

"I agree Severus. What did you have in mind?" McGonagall crossed her arms.

"A month's detention and cleaning the Potions room every day after the last class until we say otherwise."

"Well, it seems fair." McGonagall pondered.

My jaw literally dropped to the ground, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I certainly do not kid when it comes to the petty crimes of students and their misbehaviour. Fifty points from Gryffindor and twenty points from Slytherin," Snape snapped. Malfoy had stood there the whole time not uttering one word. Stupid, slimy, idiotic git. He started this whole shebang and it looked like I was going to end it.

"Report to me for detention every night at seven p.m. in the Potions classroom," Snape continued, "And try not to be late."

With that, Snape turned around and stormed out of McGonagall's office with Malfoy in tow. I sighed deeply in frustration, "This has not been my day."

"Siaenne, I suggest you control yourself, or you will not make it through the next few months without spending time in detention. I know you are much better than this. Please do not prove me wrong. You are dismissed." McGonagall said with finality. I took this as my cue to leave, slamming the door behind me. This was going to be much harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Herro ! New Chapter. As per usual, let me know if anything is gramatically wrong, if you dont understand something etc. etc. **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy :)**

"That was bloody excellent!" Ron exclaimed as we sat in the Great Hall. I took a look at the food spread out in front of me and couldn't bring myself to eat any of it. Ron however had already piled his plate up with food and was scarfing it down like no tomorrow. He had only so far had enough air and time to congratulate me on my Malfoy Icicle.

"The look on Malfoy's face was classic." Harry agreed from across the table. I sighed in to my palm. If I hadn't overreacted, then I probably would have escaped the month worth of detention both of us had gotten, not to mention the cleaning.

"Yeah, well now that I think about it, it probably wasn't even worth it." I said as I absently picked up a bread roll and started picking at it.

"How much trouble did you get in Sia?" Hermione asked. She had also expressed to me of how great my actions were. I can't say that it wasn't rewarding to see the look on Malfoy's face after he had been deep frozen to minus one hundred degrees Celsius, but I do have a heart.

"A fair bit. But then again, he got in trouble too." I said.

"Why'd he get in trouble? I thought you're the one who froze him?" Hermione asked.

"Who gives a toss?! The git has had it coming for years." Ron interjected between mouthfuls of food.

"See, I don't know either. I just thought it was because he provoked me. Now that you mention it, I have no idea." I rubbed my chin.

"That's strange," Hermione pondered, "but then again, it's Snape. He likes to punish people for no apparent reason."

I nodded in agreement. Snape's unhealthy obsession with punishment is really scary and now that I'll be spending the rest of the month with him doing nothing but punishments, it will only get creepier, "Anyway, who won Slughorn's competition?"

"Harry did." Hermione replied, "I don't know how he did it! That potion was giving me so much trouble."

"Good job Harry, what did you win?" I smile, much to Hermione's dismay.

"A vial of Felix Felicis. More commonly known as Liquid Luck." Harry beamed and I couldn't help but smile with him.

"That's awesome, though, I have never heard of it." I said, "We have something similar back home, but it's more like dictating your luck, I guess."

"All I know is that a vial of Felix Felicis is very rare and can only be brewed at specific times for full effect." Hermione said in her know-it-all tone.

"Well then, that is lucky." I laughed, "Good job once again."

"What class do you have next?" Harry asked me.

"I have a free period. I have absolutely no idea what to do, but I might go for a quick flight. It's been a while since I've put my wings to good use." I smiled.

"Talk about luck! I have a free period too. Looks like it's me and you," Harry grinned widely.

"Yeah. I guess so." I sighed once again, and continued to play with the piece of bread roll in front of me. I honestly had no appetite at the moment. I glanced around the Great Hall taking in the high ceilings, the ornate carvings and anything I might not have noticed before. I could be really observant when I wanted to and I usually ignore a lot of things that I saw because I'm really lazy. My eyes fell upon the Slytherin table, where I saw Malfoy giving me a glare. He's such an immature asshole. I caught his glare and slyly raised my hand in the air, making the universal sign with my middle finger. The nerve of some people! He turned his head away, but not before he gave me one final glare.

"We should be getting to class." Hermione said, standing up, "Sia, can I talk to you? Outside?"

I blinked at her before registering what she had said. I nodded slowly and stood up, following her out of the Great Hall. Once we were in the hallway, she spun around and whispered really loudly, "What is going on with you and Malfoy?!"

I looked at her blankly, "What are you going on about?"

"I saw the finger you gave him, " Hermione smiled wickedly, "Good job."

"He was giving me glare." I shrugged, "it looked like he wanted me dead."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He wants everyone dead. You get used to it and his insults."

"Wait, he calls you 'mudblood' all the time right?"

"Yeah," Hermione shrugged, "It doesn't even mean anything anymore. It used to get to me, but now it doesn't."

"What does it even mean?" Things in this world confused me greatly, like the huge dispute between 'pure blood' wizards and other types. Back home we didn't really have this issue because ninety-nine percent of the overall population is pure true fey. There are a few exceptions like my sister, Luna, but that is because she is an abnormality in being a half-blood. Normally that is not possible in any circumstance, but my mother was the Goddess of Life, so it happened. I turned out to be a pure-blood true fey and my brother a pure-blood vampire. It was how it went, you could only be one or the other but Luna defied that rule. And there are consequences. Even so, there is absolutely no discrimination happening at any point. Time has always said we were created in equality and in the same way.

"It means I'm a muggle born wizard. My parents are both humans/muggles." Hermione said, "The Slytherin House especially, they are pretty much the cruellest when it comes to blood status."

"I hate to sound like a cow, but you guys are so primitive! I am a pure-blood fey, but then again almost everyone where I come from is. There is a small minority that is half-blood aside from the different species like vampires and such, and we don't discriminate at all." I said.

Hermione sighed, "it's how it has been for centuries, but it is much better than it was before."

"Of course it will change, time does move forward, not backwards. Nor does it stand still." I said. Time had a funny way of deciding the fate of reality. She could really be cruel, but at other times, too generous.

"Since when have you become so wise?" Hermione smirked.

"You pick a few things from Time herself. Speaking of which, she knows you have used one of her time-turners. Goddess knows how Dumbledore got it." I winked at Hermione and flounced off in the direction that I had seen Harry go in, leaving her completely dumbfounded. I spotted Harry a few feet in front of me, deciding that this was the perfect chance to scare him. I crept up behind him, careful not to rouse his suspicions. I was quite good at ghosting, mainly because I had the ability to be so silent, that the God of Sound could not sense my presence. I grabbed Harry's shoulders and almost died of laughter as he jumped in the air.

"Holy shit! Sia!" he yelled as I fell in to pace beside him. I still hadn't stopped laughing. My sides were starting to hurt. Harry's angered face only made me laugh harder. After a few moments, he joined in.

"I couldn't even hear you coming up behind me. How did you do that? A Muffliato spell?" Harry asked curiously.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What's a Muffliato spell?"

Harry laughed at me, "A kind of silencing spell silly. It fills a surrounding area with an unidentifiable buzzing sound so that the castor can't be overheard."

My lips formed a silent Oh and I smiled sheepishly, "No. That's a waste of spell. It's just how I am. You know? Snow and ice are my elemental after all."

"I guess, since you really can't hear snow fall." Harry mused.

I gave him a smile, glad that he had caught on. Most people wouldn't even think twice about it. It was nice to meet someone with a brain in them, excluding Hermione. She could put my aunt, Clara, to shame.

"So what are we going to do this free period?" I asked.

"Well, I have Quidditch practice." Harry replied, "You do know what that is, don't you?"

I laughed at him, "I have a vague idea. It's some type of wizarding sport, I think?"

"Well, the fairy does know something." Harry teased, earning him a playful slap from me.

"How do you play Quidditch?" I asked, curious about the novelty of the sport. I had never heard of anything that remotely resembled the sport as Harry delved in to a detailed explanation of the play, the rules and the strategies of the sport. In all honesty, it sounded like fun. I was particularly intrigued by the whole 'snitch' thing. I doubt it is as fast as Harry says, but then again, I had to give him some credit as it was his job to catch the snitch. I continued to question him on the finer workings of Quidditch and Harry was more than happy to answer my questions. I had never been a person for sport, but this sport sounded like my cup of tea. Back home, my family really liked combat. That involved anything from sword-fights to kickboxing, and it had never interested me. I preferred my figure skating above everything else. Harry and I had reached the Quidditch Pitch. I saw Ron and Ginny before anyone else, due to their striking red hair. I didn't know they had a free period now. Ron probably wasn't paying attention to us at lunch, since he looked equally surprised to see me. I also noticed Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. I knew most of the Gryffindors due to the fact that we share a common room, but apart from that, I had never had a conversation with any of them. They all looked at me in surprise and I tried to smile.

"Since when do you play Quidditch?" Ginny called out grinning.

"I don't! I'm watching." I flashed her a smile as she made her way towards me. I gave her a tight hug.

"You must be interested then."

"I am. Trust me, Ginny, I am really interested in how you all fly." I winked.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Same as usual, let me know if you don't understand something, if there is a grammatical error somewhere etc. etc. etc. **

**I am Australian, some things will be spelt differently, yes 'realise' is spelt correctly, so is 'colour' and 'mum' and 'aluminium'**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**R&R !**

**ENJOY :)**

"Harry, what in the name of magic are you doing with a broom?" I asked, thoroughly confused as I watched the Quidditch team begin practice. Much to my surprise they were all holding brooms. From what Harry had explained, there was no sign of brooms in Quidditch itself. So the question became, what is the purpose of the broom? Surely they weren't going to clean the air. That would be utterly ridiculous.

Harry looked up at me, "We use them to fly?"

"You use brooms to fly?!" I tried to stop myself from laughing. This was pure comedic gold. Witches in the Magical Universe used their magic to fly even though they didn't have wings. They could levitate and use charms to help them fly, but using a physical object to fly is unheard of. It was probably why after a few seconds of my tying to contain myself, I gave up and started laughing. Everyone looked at me in confusion.

I collected myself for long enough to ask, "Please tell me you aren't serious!"

"Uh," Ginny said, "We are. We use brooms to fly."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. How do the witches you know fly?" Harry asked.

"Well, they use charms and their magic. Sure they aren't amazing fliers like us winged creatures, but if they become gods, they get wings." I explained, "And before you ask, our witches and wizards are true fey that use dark magic from Darkness himself."

"So they're evil?" Ron asked, "Because we certainly aren't evil."

"They're not evil; they just use magic on the other side of the balance. You guys in my world would be mages as magicians are male true-fey."

"Makes some kind of sense, but you shouldn't be so surprised. If there is one thing Muggle stories got right, it is that we fly on brooms." Ginny said, "So you gonna try it out... or?"

I looked at her in disbelief, "I'll keep to my wings, thanks. Speaking of which, I wonder if I can play Quidditch without sitting on a broom."

"You should be able too," Harry said, "You have wings after all, and there is nothing in the rules that forbids it."

"Hmm. I'll see if I can control my transformation. I don't want to scare people." I muttered. It wasn't that my transformation was ugly. It was just powerful. I guess it would be like looking at an alien. My facial features stayed the same, but little changes would happen to my body based on my element. My body temperature is much lower in transformation, and I would often radiate cold several feet surrounding myself.

"You don't turn in to like a lopsided woodland creature do you?" Ginny asked, "Because, then, I would be scared."

"Goddess, no Ginny!" I laughed, "It's just different is all."

"Hmmm." Ginny pursed her lips. I rolled my eyes and took of my robes. I would feel much more comfortable in the shirt and jeans I was wearing under those robes.

"Stand back." I warned Ginny and Harry. My wings were quite large, but nowhere near the size of a god's. Our wings grow with each level, and being a level 5 true fey, they were bordering large in fey terms. They took my warning and took several steps back. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in, and focused only on my wings. They were the essential part of me, of who I am. Everything about my soul is represented in my wings, and as I grow wiser, they move with me. A fairy without her wings is nothing. I felt the humming ripple through my skin and concentrate on my back, building up in pressure as my wings were itching to burst forth and unravel in their unbridled glory. The pressure was gone in an instant, and was replaced by a feeling of airiness and freedom. I stretched my wings out, allowing them to span to their full height before, reining them in, allowing them to fall from their up right position and fold against my back. I opened my eyes to be met with the shocked gazes of everyone standing near me. I looked at them with fear. Was a wing torn? Damaged? Faded, missing? I started panicking, thinking that my wings were somehow damaged, or worse, completely gone.

"Is something the matter? Guys, you're scaring me!"

Ginny was the first to speak, "Merlin, they're amazing!"

I sighed and almost staggered back, "Don't do that again! I thought they were damaged or worse, gone!" Ginny walked behind me to get a closer look at my wings. I smiled and motioned for her to step back so that I could release them. They rose up swiftly, making a slight whoosh noise through the air, before glimmering as the sunlight hit them. Each sculptured edge was perfectly symmetrical to its gleaming counterpart. Each wing was coloured in the exact same gradient, blue fading to white, with only the smallest hint of a soft lilac. They were translucent where they met with my skin and expanded out so that they were solid colour at the tips. I can't say my wings aren't fabulous, but they are far from the most beautiful out there. I felt Ginny's touch on my lower wing and my wing recoiled. Her hand was so hot, that it almost burned.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, panicking.

"No, no, your hand is like fire." I explained, "That's why I flinched."

"Sorry. I didn't realise." Ginny mumbled.

I smiled, "It's all okay, and my wings are still here are they not?"

"Yeah they are, somehow I didn't think they'd be that big and spectacular." Ron interrupted.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm eager to play Quidditch." I said after a short silence. My wings were buzzing with anxiety.

"I agree," Harry said, summoning his broom. As soon as they had all mounted their brooms, they took of in to the sky. I waited for a few seconds before flapping my wings and shooting through the air. I whizzed past them as I head straight up through the clouds, loving the feel of the wind on my face. My hair was whipped back as I continued to fly straight up. I felt the oxygen get thinner, before deciding to fall back closer to the ground. My wings stopped flapping, and I plummeted down to the ground. Just as I had caught sight of ant sized creatures on sticks, I straightened my wings out in a glide. I glided several inches over Ron's head, before stopping myself and hovering beside Ginny.

"I needed that." I said to the group, "It's been ages since I flew, here anyway."

"Merlin's beard! Try not to slash my head off with those wings, will you?" Ron snapped angrily.

I gave him a small shrug, "You're still here, aren't you?"

Ron grumbled something incoherent.

"Anyway, let's play some Quidditch." Harry broke up our little fight. I nodded in agreement before the team members took their positions. Harry asked me to serve as competition so he could practice seeking the snitch. I was more than happy to oblige, since this was by far the most interesting thing about Quidditch. The practice session took off and I saw the golden snitch dart off. I had to give it credit; the little bugger was quite fast. Harry gave me a quick nod and I smiled in return. He took off after the snitch and I did the same after him. Harry was quite fast on his broom, but I caught up to him easily. I followed the movements of the snitch which were so quick that even I had trouble making the sharp turns that Harry seemed to be making. I overtook Harry and put on a slight bit of speed, if only I could freeze the snitch, then maybe I could have a chance of catching it. The snitch was an arm's length away from me now, and I could hear the slight whirring noise that it made. I reached out, my fingers so close, when the stupid thing banked left, causing me to loose it. I growled in frustration as Harry overtook me and continued to hunt the snitch. This time, I watched Harry closely, memorising the ways in which he moved. He had very fast reflexes and he had the kind of patience I could never have. I overtook him again, much to his dismay, and saw the snitch. I focused energy to my skin and slowly became invisible. Blending in with my surroundings, I saw Harry's eyes widen. I flew past the snitch and anticipated its next move, closing my fingers around it as it smacked straight in to my invisible hand. I let my body become visible again and Harry clapped. I smiled, and froze the snitch between my fingers to stop it moving. The team was still practicing as Harry and I landed on the ground. I handed him the snitch after unfreezing it.

"You should try out for the team. You could make an excellent Seeker." Harry complimented me.

"Nah, I can't take your glory away from you Mr. Potter." I teased.

"I'm serious. I have never seen anybody or anything fly faster than you."

"That's because I am not from your universe, how many times have I explained that to you?"

"Plenty," he grinned, "It's still fascinating."

"I am not some kind of experiment." I said, "But I could tell you the stuff you don't know, within reason of course. I can't tell you the exact workings of my powers or magic, but I can tell you some things."

"Tell me then, what element are you? Seeing as you are true-fey." Harry asked.

"I am Snow and Ice, just like my grandmother and my mother, before she was given a higher power."

"Let me guess, you can't tell me what that higher power is?" Harry looked disappointed.

"Sadly no, but I'm sure you can figure it out eventually." I smiled.

"I'm sure." Harry said before mounting his broom again, "When do you have detention tonight?"

"After dinner." I sighed, "Maybe I could explain some things to you after then."

"Have fun with Snape and Malfoy for four hours!" Harry laughed and kicked off, flying off towards his team mates.

"Oh yeah, real fun." I muttered to myself. This was going to be the perfect ending, to a perfect day.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Same as usual, make sure you tell me of any grammatical errors etc. if something doesn't make sense, I can explain if you ask anddddddddd**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**R&R!**

**ENJOY :)**

I didn't end up explaining anything to Harry after the detention. I felt bad for lying to him, but my mind was too preoccupied with the events that had unfolded during and after detention that I hadn't even had the mental capacity to think of anything else.

I had taken my time eating dinner, attempting to prolong the inevitable. I had abruptly left the Great Hall the second I realised that I had around five minutes before detention started. I was probably the last person in the Great Hall, but I couldn't have given a rat's arse. I had to practically sprint to the dungeons to make it in time for the detention. Much to my surprise, Malfoy was already there, leaning against the wall and scowling at nothing in particular.

"Aren't you just a bright ray of sunshine?" I said sarcastically to Malfoy. He looked up at me and gave me a glare worthy of an award.

"Aren't you just a delicate snowflake?" he retorted with the same degree of sarcasm.

I gave him a pointed look as Snape showed up.

"Ah, for once you aren't late Siaenne." He sneered and I rolled my eyes. Have I mentioned my lack of respect for Snape? It's pretty much non-existent. Snape walked in to the empty Potions classroom with Malfoy and me in tow. I took the seat furthest away from Malfoy. I did not want to be any closer to that prat. Snape gave us both a steely glare before telling us that we were writing lines for four hours. I had to write, "I will not freeze students out of anger."

It was also three hundred lines minimum. I wanted to chuck a fit. If I broke my wrist from that much writing, Snape was going to regret ever giving me this detention. Pieces of parchment and quills and ink appeared in front of me, and I took this as my sign to begin. An hour passed and Snape left the room. I had written about one hundred and fifty lines and my wrist was beginning to ache. I shook it out and heard several small cracks.

"Is the little princess getting tired from all the hard work?" Malfoy mocked me in horrible high falsetto. I shot him a glare that did everything but beat him within an inch of his life.

"I should say the same for you rich boy," I sneered back.

"I know more about work than you will ever know." He spat.

"I'm sure." I rolled my eyes. He could be such a self-absorbed asshole.

"Stupid bitch," Malfoy shouted.

Real mature, Malfoy, real mature, "Dumbass coward," I snapped back.

"Snobbish cow!"

"Ferret!"

"Oh who taught you that one? Weasel and Pothead?!"

"Jealous bastard!"

"Lying, attention-seeking whore!" Malfoy yelled. Okay, now that was taking too far. I may be a lot of things, sure, but I am most definitely not a liar or an attention seeker. I threw an icicle at his feet in warning. Next time, it would be aiming for the place that was closest to his heart. Coincidently, it's the part of anatomy that males seemed to think with.

"Have you considered anger-management classes," Malfoy snapped, after flinching away from the ice shards.

"Oh, hahahahaha. Have you considered facial reconstruction?!" I retorted.

Malfoy was now seething with rage. Before he could come up with a come-back, Snape strode in to the room.

"I suggest that both of you keep your mouths shut, or I'll add an extra month on to your detention."

I cursed under my breath and prayed to Goddess that he wouldn't hear what I had said. I think you could get expelled for saying that a teacher is a fucked up sadistic arse-wiping git.

"And Siaenne, some anger-management classes would do you good." Snape smirked a very Malfoy-like smirk and I could feel my jaw going slack. Snape may be my least favourite person in this world, but even that was uncalled for.

"In fact," Snape continued, "I'm sure I could arrange some for you."

"The day that impossible stops happening, will be the day that I will go to anger-management class." I scowled at Snape.

"Fine then," Snape snapped, "You are required to take anger-management class as a part of your detention!"

I groaned and put my head on my desk. This day just got better with the passing second. Malfoy smirked triumphantly at me. I rolled my eyes. I really couldn't be bothered to come up with a come-back or to throw something at him. Snape stood at the front of the classroom, staring us both down as we continued to write lines.

I finished quite quickly and spent the rest of the time playing with my quill, making little drawings on the side of my parchment. I drew a vast array of lopsided snowflakes that I knew I could replicate if I tried. My doodles got more intricate and I started writing in the old language of Magic. I began to depict the symbols for life, death, darkness and light until I got the lines of the symbols to perfection.

Snape's slow drawl broke my stream of writing, "You may leave now. Same time tomorrow."

I almost jumped for joy as I stood up and left the room. I didn't even bother waiting to see if Snape wanted to talk to me about anger-management classes. It's not like I don't know that I have temper issues. I obviously do, I think I know myself. I made a speedy get-away through the corridor when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw that Malfoy was standing a few feet away from me. Great, now what did he want?

"What?!" I snapped rudely, narrowing my eyes.

Malfoy smirked and flipped me off.

I pretended to be shocked by putting a hand over my heart dramatically. I ignored his look of triumph and sulked back to the Gryffindor Tower. I gave the fat lady the password to the common room, before she swung open, allowing me to enter the common room. Ginny was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, when she heard me walk in. Her head snapped up and she smiled, "How was detention?"

"A pain in the arse. I ended up getting an extra on top of my detention. I now have to take anger-management classes thanks to Ferret and his obnoxious mouth!"

Ginny seemed to find this hilarious, "How in the name of Merlin did you end up agreeing to this?"

"I didn't. Snape and Malfoy ganged up on me. I swear they're like having some secret forbidden gay affair." I snapped before stalking up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Ginny laughed at this and I smiled inwardly. If Snape thought he could crack me this easily, he had another thing coming.

**A/N: Quick note, the phrase, "The day the impossible stops happening" makes total sense because for Siaenne, everything that is impossible to us is possible for her. HENCE, saying that, the impossible happening is Siaenne's life so its normal. Hope I have cleared that up.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bit of a shorty chapter here, but yeah, enjoy! Also R&R! Message me with any questions and grammar mistakes I have made!**

**I sadly do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, Malfoy would be mine, and mine alone.**

**Make me smile rainbows by reviewing ! :)**

"Is it just me or is Divination a load of bullshit that has been smacked on to a plate and called cake?" I asked, addressing both Ron and Harry as we made our way to Divination class. I loathed Divination because it is such a load of fakery, that a cake-faced bimbo would be a natural beauty.

"That's and excellent analogy." Ron said, "Though, I would never call it cake. I love cake too much."

"Ron you love food more than your love yourself." I said.

"She has a point." Harry said, "Siaenne, you coming to Quidditch practice today?"

I sighed, "Sorry Harry, I can't. I have an appointment with Dr. Shallows during my free period for anger-management class." Harry, Ron and Hermione had all found out through Ginny that I was forced to take anger-management classes. Much to my horror, they also found it hilarious, and I ended up slightly freezing their toes. They had forgiven my actions and had told me that I seriously needed the anger-management classes. I guess they were right.

"The new school councillor?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, her. Anyway, I'm hoping I don't see Malfoy today, at least not until detention. I really don't want to get punished for whatever actions I commit out of my control." My blood boiled as I thought of Malfoy and his obnoxious ways.

"Who would want to look at Malfoy's face anyway?" Ron agreed, "He's a git. No one cares."

"Ronald, you have a gift with words." I said, laughing. We reached the Divination classroom and as we walked in, Professor Trelawney, was staring in to a crystal ball. I slapped my hand to my forehead. She was a nutter.

"Bring on the torture," I muttered under my breath. As I took my seat next to Ron, Trelawney looked up and smiled. Not a friendly smile, it was more of a I'm-a-creepy-stalker-and-I-will-cut-you-while-you-sleep kind of smile. Oh boy.

"I hate Divination!" I virtually yelled as I entered the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione looked up at me, "Tell me about it."

"It's a load of bullshit. No one can control Time!" I said, as I sat down next to her.

"I have to agree though I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione smiled, "You speak of time as if it is a person."

"Yeah, well Time is a person."

"What?!" Harry asked, choking slightly on his pumpkin juice. Whoops?

"Yeah, Time is a woman, that's all you need to know." I muttered.

"Okay," Hermione said sceptically, "How do you know?"

I sighed, "She's my great grandmother. Which is ironic, since both my mother and grandmother are dead and in Paradise."

"If your great grandmother is Time then it makes sense, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now."Harry said.

"That's what you meant when you said Time knew about my time-turner." Hermione exclaimed, "Wait, how are time-turners even possible if Time is a woman?"

"That's because time-turners were made by her. She made time and reality possible, but they are a part of her. I have no idea how you got that time-turner or even how Dumbledore got it but they are very rare. Only few were made." I explained, "It's not that important anyway."

Hermione shook her head in disagreement, "What else do you know that we don't?"

"Um, everything?"

"Why aren't you telling us any of it then," Hermione pressed on.

"Because, it is not my job to do so." I replied, trying to hide my annoyance. I know Hermione is a know it all, but did she have to ask so many questions?"

"Mione, just drop it." Harry said calmly, "If Sia doesn't want to tell us more, she doesn't have to."

Hermione crossed her arms and huffed. I smiled apologetically at her. She gave me a look before breaking in to a grin, "I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to."

I shook my head in amusement, before digging in to my lunch. For once I was actually hungry, and I probably ate about as much as Ron. I didn't need that much food to survive, since for true-fey, magic is the primary source of supplement.

"Merlin, is Sia actually eating?" Ron exclaimed feigning shock.

I gave him a look. I had been taught my whole life not to talk with my mouth full, so I waited until I had swallowed the bite of sandwich I had been chewing on.

"Yes, Ronald I am. I just don't need that much food to sustain myself." I said, before taking another bite. This sandwich was pretty darn amazing.

That shut him up and I continued to eat in peace. Soon, the food started disappearing, a signal that we should be getting to class, and I stood up, bade my goodbyes to Harry, Ron and Hermione and made my way to the new school councillor.

"So, Siaenne, how do you release your anger?" Dr. Shallows asked, as I sat in her office. I sighed and looked at her, "I usually freeze things."

"Why do you think that is?"

I gave her a pointed look, "Because it's a form of attack."

"I see, have you tried expressing your anger in words?" she asked again, jotting a few things down on the parchment in her lap.

"Yes, sometimes, but it always ends up in physical violence." I answered truthfully.

"Are you fond of violence?" she asked, looking over the rims of her glasses.

"If I use magic. I don't fight muggle style. I don't even know how to punch." I said.

"Hmm," Dr. Shallows pursed her lips, "Why aren't you fond of 'muggle style fighting'?"

"I guess because everyone else in my family is. It's scarier than using magic." I answered. Truthfully, I had no idea why I hated combat. I can't stand the sight of swords or anything else related to them for that matter. My brother and sister are definitely the worst when it comes to combat, and they are amazing. They fight all the time, and I had lost count of the amount of times I had healed their wounds.

"Why is it scary to you?" she asked.

"I've healed more wounds in my sixteen years of life than you can comprehend Dr. Shallows. I can't stand people being physically hurt and seeing blood just makes me feel like a horrible person." I explained, "How does this have anything to do with my anger issues?"

"Dear, your anger issues stem from trauma, and I'm guessing this is why. When you say that you have healed more wounds than I can comprehend, whose wounds were they?"

"My brothers' and my sisters', they are constantly practicing their combat skills and when they do, I can't go within two hundred feet of them." I said quietly.

"You do realise that by using magic to vent out your anger, you are still hurting people physically without it being shown. I know it seems like a less harmless way of dealing with your anger, but it is not. You are still inflicting the same damage as if you were physically beating them with a sword or a fist." Dr. Shallows explained.

I flinched at this. In a way she was totally right and now that I thought about it, I could see the pain cold brought to people after I froze them. I saw it in Malfoy's eyes that day I froze him.

"That is enough for today Siaenne, you have made some progress. Come back next week and we will work on it more." Dr. Shallows said, "Please try and rein your anger in. Imagine what people might feel when you freeze them. You might not feel the cold, but they certainly do."

I nodded and exited the room, "Thank you Dr. Shallows."

"You're welcome," she smiled warmly and shut the door. I stood there in the corridor for a few moments before deciding to head down somewhere else. I needed to be alone and I knew the perfect place to be at this time of the day.


	7. Chapter 6

I sat on the bank of the Black Lake, refreezing it every couple of seconds. I was technically following Dr. Shallows' advice. I was not freezing people, I was freezing water. I had decided to skip Transfiguration class. I may be true-fey, but that did not mean I could transform in to anything I wanted.

Very few of us could do such a thing, and I wasn't one of them. Sure we learnt how to transfigure other objects in the class, but even that was severely easy I sighed to myself as I tensed a muscle in my finger and the ice over the lake melted. I flicked my wrist and a new sheet of ice formed over. I knew without a doubt that everyone was watching from windows at what I was doing; it was almost like I was some kind of experiment.

I let the ice harden completely before transfiguring my shoes in to ice skates. It looks like I had learnt something valuable at Hogwarts after all. I stood up and shuffled over to the newly frozen ice. It had been a while since I had last gone skating. I gently placed my foot on to the ice and wobbled a bit as I placed my other foot on the ice. My balance slightly tipped, but I steadied myself. I took a few practise steps, satisfied that I could glide along the ice without falling flat on my butt.

I glided along the rim of the lake for a few metres before coming to a slow stop. I noticed a figure in the corner of my eyes, but when I whipped my head around, there was nothing there. I ignored the figure, thinking it was of my imagination, and continued the monotone skating. It took a while for my limbs to adjust to the feeling of the ice, and this allowed me to do more complex moves. I gained speed, pumping my arms as I went around the lake.

I strayed from the edge and moved the exact centre. Here I gained even more momentum and begun to skate backwards in a slow but fast arc. One I was at the peak of the arc, I let the speed carry me forward and soon I had done an elegant spin through the air. I landed smoothly on one leg and turned it into a swift pirouette. I skated along the lake leisurely, enjoying the feel of the wind on my face.

I did a few more spins before coming to a stop in the dead centre of the lake. I sighed and looked at the ice beneath my feet. I had controlled my ice so not to disturb the creatures swimming below it. I'm sure the temperature was a few degrees cooler, but winter was coming anyway so it shouldn't bother them too much.

I started skating in a straight line, building up speed. As soon as I was a few metres from the edge of the lake I turned left and continued skating as fast as I could. I felt the peak of my speed, and leaped up in the air, doing a triple spin before landing on both feet. My breath was coming out in small puffs as I skated to the edge and sat on the bank of the Lake once again.

I commanded the ice on the lake to melt and transfigured my shoes back to normal. I took a pebble from beside me and threw it at the shallow water. I hoped I didn't hit a creature, but I doubted it since I threw it in the shallows. I heard movement behind me and I snapped my head around. I scowled at the figure standing behind me.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I don't want anything." He sneered, "Why do you always assume I want something."

"Oh I don't know," I said sarcastically, "maybe it's just that every time I speak to you, you have something derogatory to say. So if you could leave me in peace that would be lovely."

Malfoy ignored me and sat down next to me. What development is this? Since when did Malfoy want to be near me? I was quite literally shocked and couldn't bring myself to say anything. Instead, I did something I never thought I would do, "I'm sorry for turning you in to an icicle."

Malfoy looked at me and smirked, "Did I just hear you right? Did you just apologise? Did the all powerful fairy just admit to something?"

"Do you or do you not want to accept it?" I snapped, annoyed at his cocky attitude.

"Welcome back." He smirked. Okay, so I wasn't doing a good job at controlling my anger, but hey, at least I hadn't frozen him.

"Shut up." I muttered, turning my attention back to the lake. He was silent for a few moments before he spoke again, "Apology accepted."

I turned to face him, "Thanks."  
"You just thanked me, who are you and what have you done to the obnoxious cow I know?"

I rolled my eyes and felt ice forming over my knuckles, the one time I think I could be civil to me; he turns it around and made me want to turn him in to an icicle all over again.

"I can see the ice forming on your knuckles, angry are we?" Malfoy tempted again. I took a few calming breaths before turning to face him once again.

"Do you want a repeat of Potions? Because I can do that free of charge."

He looked at me sceptically before falling silent and turning his attention elsewhere. I couldn't say that Malfoy was bad looking, because he seriously wasn't. He was actually pretty darn attractive, and probably the best looking person I had seen in all of the universes I had been to.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," Malfoy said, not bothering to turn around and face me. I quickly looked away.

"Why aren't you in class?" I asked suddenly.

He looked at me, "Why aren't you in class?" I hated it when people did that, turning my questions back on to me.

"I couldn't be bothered." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Same here." He answered quietly. Another silence fell between us. I sighed and picked at my fingernails before fidgeting with the hem of my sleeve. There was an annoying piece of string that was hanging from it and I was trying to pull it out without destroying the rest of the seams. I could feel Malfoy watching me as I struggled with the piece of string. Silently, he pried my hand away and snapped the piece of string off. I looked at him in complete shock.

My skin was tingling from his touch. Oh no, please don't tell me I was starting to feel attracted to the biggest git to walk this universe. My mind was running at a thousand miles an hour, turning in to mush because he had touched me. The female part of my brain was swooning and it wanted me to kiss him senseless, however the rational part of my brain was just a bad, thinking things over six times. I was at a lost for what to say so I just settled for saying nothing and looking down at the tops of shoes. I could feel him studying my movements with those intense grey eyes of his and I couldn't help but start to feel warmer. Why was this happening?! Stop hormones, stop!

"Why is your hair so short?" Malfoy asked out of the blue. Seriously? So he spends the past few minutes, analysing every single part of me and then he asks about my hair! Way to make a girl feel like she's wanted Malfoy.

"It's destroyed. I've had so many different dyes and techniques done to it that this is what they could salvage." I explained, "I'm lucky I'm not bald."

"Why don't you just spell it back?"

I shrugged, "As much as I rely on magic, my whole life I have been taught how to live amongst humans and mortals. So, I really don't know spells like that and I can't be bothered to learn them."

"I thought you were a princess."

"I am in technicality. I am the next in line for the throne, but my father renounced his place as King ten years ago when my mother died. I haven't seen my home planet since I was six." I said quietly, "I won't see it for another five years, not until I take the throne from the government."

"Oh," was all that Draco said as we sat there, doing nothing in particular. I couldn't believe I had just had a normal conversation with the same prick that had flipped me off last night. It was just all too surreal for me. I kept thinking I would wake up from some sort of dream and be plunged back in to reality. I have to say, I liked this less annoying version of Draco, but at the same time I was thoroughly freaked out. It was fun coming up with annoying names for him and watching him squirm, and it was just normal.

"You know Malfoy, you're not that much of a prick."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, "You aren't so bad yourself fairy."

"What is that my new nickname now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I like it, so it sticks."

"Jerk." I muttered, "I think I'll call you Ferret from now on. I like it so it sticks." I stuck my tongue out at him. I know it's childish, but he's just as bad as me.

He groaned, "Fine, snobbish cow."

"Did you just give in to an argument Malfoy?" I asked, "Frankly, I am shocked and appalled."

Malfoy smirked, "Don't flatter yourself. You haven't won."

"Oh but I have," I chuckled darkly, getting up. He followed my movements in confusion before he registered what I was about to do.

"Don't you dare!"

I chuckled, summoning magic to my palm, "Freezus!"

Malfoy's eyes widened as the ice encased him once again. I stood above him, knowing full well he could hear and see me.

"I have won Ferret, admit it and I might just let you go."

He narrowed his eyes n my direction. I cocked my hip and looked at my fingers with a bored expression on my face, "I'm waiting."

I heard a mumbled response. I pretended I couldn't hear it. I tapped the ice and put my ear closer, "I'm sorry what was that?" I asked loudly, trying to suppress a laugh.

He glared daggers at me and I sighed dramatically, "I think I will just unfreeze you."

I tensed a muscle in my finger and the ice melted away. Draco stood up. Wait, did I just call him Draco? What mockery is this?!

"I hate you, you stupid fey."

"I love you too, "I muttered.

Draco smirked, "I'm sorry, what was that?!"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure, you said you loved me."

"I did not!" I protested, knowing full well that he had heard me and that there was no point in denying it.

"I knew it, I knew you were attracted to me!" he smirked triumphantly.

"Oh for fuck's sake! I was being sarcastic you asshole!"

"Such a filthy mouth for a princess!" Draco tutted, trying to hide his smirk.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I am going to rip you to shreds!" I shouted letting my anger escalate. There go my anger-management classes.

"Fucking calm down! I was kidding!" Draco said defending himself. So typical. Never thinks of anyone but himself.

"Here I go thinking that you're actually better than you seem! Fuck you, Malfoy! FUCK YOU!" I screamed and stormed off. What a piece of shit, I swear, one of these days, he will get what's coming for him. And that's me, in full transformation and sending him to Limbo.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHARACTERS AND PLOT IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING! I ONLY OWN THE OC'S AND THEIR ACTIONS. **

**R&R! ENJOY :)**

* * *

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the school year. All of the third years were beyond excited, and in all honesty, so was I. I wanted to see the village and get a chance to shop around and explore. I haven't had the chance to shop properly since I got here, but now I would have the chance.

The Ministry had given me a small allowance to buy supplies for school and anything else I might need. I hadn't used much of it, since I don't need a lot to survive. I walked with Ginny and Hermione on the way and we spoke of light things. I didn't really want to bring up my lovely conversation with Malfoy from a few days ago, but I knew I had to confide in my friends otherwise shit will hit the fan.

"You guys aren't going to believe what happened the other day." I started nonchalantly. I crossed my fingers and hoped that they wouldn't throw a fit.

"What?" Ginny inquired, while Hermione looked at me suspiciously.

"Well, Malfoy spoke to me."

"Where is this going?" Ginny asked.

"I'm trying to say that I had a normal conversation with Malfoy. He was actually _nice_."

"Talk about weird. Since when does he actually have conversations that aren't about him?" Hermione pointed out.

"That's what scared me. Anyway, I ended up yelling at him and telling him to go fuck himself. I'm pretty satisfied." I smiled.

"You shouldn't be proud of it, but since it was Malfoy, we'll let it slide." Ginny winked, "After all, you are taking anger-management classes."

The bitter wind whipped around us and I took inhaled deeply. I loved the colder months, mainly because I get stronger, but also because everyone seemed to hate them. I found the hidden beauty in cold while others overlooked it. Ginny and Hermione bent over as the wind pushed against us and I couldn't help but smirk slightly. They wouldn't last a second against Neuvan winters. We reached the village and the first thing Harry and Ron did was go to the sweet shop. I didn't have a clue as to how their bodies could handle so much sugar without them being ridiculously fat or on a sugar high 24/7.

Hermione dragged me to the books store and I had no choice but to give in to her demands. I wasn't much of a reader anyway, and the stuffiness of books stores made me feel claustrophobic. After what felt like hours in the confined bookstore, I was about to tear the place apart. I felt so closed in and I didn't like it. I ran outside to be met with someone screaming.

The shrieks got louder and louder as I neared the source. I saw Katie Bell suspended in the air in a creepy way that couldn't have been done with normal magic. I rushed over to see Harry and Ron standing with another girl whom I vaguely recognised as Leanne. Hermione came running from behind me puffing for breath. "What on earth?" Her eyes went wide as she spotted Katie. Katie's body was thrashing around in the air causing her to scream even louder. Leanne screamed as well and grabbed hold of Katie's ankles in an attempt to bring her back down to the ground. Soon Hermione, Harry and Ron had also grabbed hold of Katie's ankles. They managed to lower her to the ground, but she was writhing and trashing so much that they could barely hold her still.

"Sia! Freeze her!" Harry shouted through the chaos.

I nodded once and flicked my wrist. I watched as ice started to form at the tips of Katie's toes and creep forward until she was covered from head to toe. Her movements were much smaller, but she was still writhing and screaming. Though her screams were muffled, it still didn't stop them from invading my mind and causing me to shudder. Harry looked around us before barking a few instructions to Ron and Hermione. He ran off in the direction of the castle. I kneeled down beside Katie's frozen body and muttered a quick incantation. I hoped for her sake that it would work. Slowly, ever so slowly, her thrashing subsided down to small twitches as she closed her eyes and went into an uneasy sleep.

"What did you do to her?" Leanne asked softly.

"I put her under a sleeping spell. It should slow down the effects of the curse. I hope." I muttered, not meeting Leanne's gaze. I didn't know a lot about the curses in this world, but back in the Magical Universe, curses could be slowed down with the aide of sleep, because curses feed on the conscious part of the body. It was the part that displayed the most fear; the primary source of dark magic. Leanne nodded silently. I scanned my surroundings and saw Harry make his way towards us with Hagrid in tow. I breathed a quick sigh of relief as they neared us. I unfroze Katie's body so that Hagrid could pick her up. As soon as I unfroze her, the she began to thrash again, though she didn't scream. I could see her irises race wildly under her closed lids and I prayed that she would be okay. Hagrid picked her up swiftly and ran off back towards the castle.

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked Leanne.

"It was that package," Leanne sobbed pointing to the soggy brown papered box on the ground. Ron went to touch it but Harry stopped him. Instead Harry crouched down and examined the package. I moved closer to him and peered at the package. There was a slit in it, where an opal necklace could be seen poking through the brown paper.

"I've seen that before, "Harry said, "It was on display at Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must've touched it." Leanne started to shake. I moved to comfort her by stroking a hand on her back. She looked so upset that I had no choice but to empathise with her. If anyone did that to someone I cared about, I would have them frozen for the next three million years before giving them permission to die.

Harry questioned Leanne, getting her to explain what had happened to Katie. Katie had been given the package to deliver to someone at Hogwarts and hadn't realised that Katie had been Imnperiused. Leanne had been sobbing through out the whole duration of her explanation and it was finally Hermione that had suggested that we head back to the castle. I smiled reassuringly at Leanne as we led her back to the castle.

Harry and Ron hesitated before finally trailing behind us. They were in deep conversation, whispering furiously. I could hear every word, but I eventually cut them out. Harry thought it was Malfoy who had cursed Katie Bell. I couldn't help but consider the fact. It was no lie that Malfoy was a complete prat and would play some kind of prank, but somehow I didn't believe that he could do something this evil. There was something about the way that he spoke to me that day at the lake that made me believe that his whole bad boy image was just an act. I was going to get to the bottom of the mystery that is Draco Malfoy, even if it was the last thing I do in this world.


	9. Chapter 8

** Here is another chapter :). enjoy, R&R etc. etc. Mucho love**

**~dreameroflife.1**

* * *

Several weeks passed since Katie was cursed. She was now back in classes and she had also spoken to me. Apparently she had dreamed of me when I had put her under the sleeping spell and she was thoroughly confused as to how I ended up in her dreams. No one had told her I had frozen her or that I had cast a sleeping spell on her. In a way, I was grateful. Harry had been hot on Malfoy's case these past few weeks and had not left any of us alone when it came to consolidating his theory.

He even went so far to voice his concerns to McGonagall whom dismissed the claims. I hadn't spoken to Malfoy since that day at the lake. We still had detentions together and they were the same as usual. A lot of bickering but I had been keeping my temper in check much to the surprise of my classmates. They always expected a show, but now that I wasn't delivering on that front, people have started to leave me alone. I was progressing with my anger-management classes, even so far to say that I had begun to ignore Malfoy's jeering taunts. Today was a Saturday, and I had absolutely nothing to do. I was going to help Harry practice for the big Quidditch game next week, but that was later. For now, I was laying down on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, blowing a feather up in to the air.

"What are you doing Sia?" Seamus called out as he entered the common room.

I angled my head over the arm rest of the couch and looked at him, "I'm blowing a feather, see?" I resumed blowing the feather back in to the air and watching it float back down in the direction of my lips.  
"That's a new level of boredom." He commented.

"Tell me about it."

"How was detention last night with Malfoy?" he asked.

"The usual, insults upon insults." I muttered, blowing up a gust of air, pushing the feather up.

"You didn't freeze him this time around?" Seamus chuckled, "You've become quite a star among the others here in terms of the way you bully Malfoy."

I shrugged, still concentrating on the feather, "I haven't frozen him in a couple of weeks Seamus, and people have stopped caring. Besides a bully deserves to be bullied; like Ronald would say, 'the git has had it coming for years.'"

"Alright then, I'll catch ya." Seamus said before leaping up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Bye, Seamus." I said absently as I blew another gust of air, towards the feather. A few moments passed, before this became a complete chore, so I went up to the room I shared with Hermione and grabbed a coat. I might as well go outside and do something productive. I exited the Entrance Hall and looked around. Deciding to take a walk, I ended up at the Quidditch Pitch. Much to my dismay, The Slytherin Team was there, practicing. I really did not want to be jeered at or insulted, but I still made my way to the where they were practicing and decided I'd have some fun tormenting them.

"Practicing for failure are we?" I called out really loud.

A few of the team members gave me collective glares which I ignored. Really? That's the best they've got?

"What are you doing here, fairy?" came a cold voice behind me.

"Wouldn't you like to know Malfoy?" I sneered, turning around to face him.

"Actually I would, considering your annoying me and disrupting practice." He crossed his arms.

"If you call this practice, then I'm human. You people are horrendous." I smirked.

"That's what we strive for." Malfoy snapped sarcastically, "Now, disappear."

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you want a repeat of being an icicle, because it seems like you enjoy it far too much."

"That's it." He snapped, taking my arm, "I'm giving you a lesson you aren't going to forget."

I glared at him, as the Slytherin team smiled evilly. What have I gotten myself in to now? Draco dragged me outside the Pitch and behind the stands.

"Insult me again, and I will spill your fey blood." He threatened, leaning in close and pressing his body against mine. Okay, breathe, Sia, breathe. You may feel all his muscles through your clothes and his, but that does not give you an excuse to hyperventilate. No matter how good his body may feel. I gulped as he looked at me with those steely grey eyes. For once, I was actually scared. Why? I didn't have a clue. Plus, I wouldn't know how to defend myself, even if he went to punch me.

I sighed in relief, "For a second there, I thought you were going to beat the living soul out of me."

"I'm not joking, I will." He said venomously. _Oh wow, great threat. _Even though it was a pathetic threat, it still scared me. I was useless with my fists.

"You're such a prat, you know that?"

"Of course I do. It's the best part of my personality," he smirked.

"Now, would you like to stop pressing against me? I have to go help my team beat your sorry asses to oblivion." Malfoy backed away so fast, almost as if he hadn't realised what he had done. My heart was still accelerating after the bodily contact.

"Get lost." he said to me smirking. I knew he meant it in a playful way and I couldn't help but feel shocked at what had just happened. One minute, he was all nice and friendly, and the next he was a grade A douche-lord that needed a lesson. Men, I will never understand them.

"There you are Sia!" Harry called out as I wondered aimlessly around the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Where else would I be?" I smiled.

"I've been looking for you. You didn't forget Quidditch practice, did you?" he asked.

"No I haven't. I must've lost track of time." I admitted.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Harry asked, falling in to step with me.

"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea." I said, "I'm just thinking about things."

Harry and I headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. As we were walking Harry and I had a light conversation about classes and the like. It almost felt like we were talking about the 'lovely' weather—which in my opinion wasn't cold enough to be lovely—like a pair of awkward businessmen.

Don't get me wrong, I totally got along with Harry, but today, I just didn't feel like speaking to anyone about anything. I wanted to be alone and I didn't know why. I blame Malfoy. He does this to me. He confuses me then leaves me to be a complete mess, always wondering what is going on in that attractive, vapid blonde head of his.

I sighed loudly.

"What's on your mind, Sia?" Harry asked raising his brows.

"Everything." I wanted to slap myself. Why did I sound like an attention-seeking emo kid with nothing better to do with my life?

"Spit it out."

"It's nothing really, I'm just thinking about things back home. I did leave a pretty big mess." I said. I had accidentally blown up a part of my aunt's castle trying to make a new potion for class. We were given the assignment to create a new one or to improve one that was already in existence, but, as per usual, I decide to do the second one. In the end I ended up making a bad version of an explosion serum. So I pulled an Athena and escaped possible punishment through an inter-universal portal.

"What did you do?" Harry asked in an amused tone.

"I kinda, sorta accidentally blew up half a palace." I mumbled.

"You managed to do that how?!"

"Coincidentally, I was making a potion!" I laughed, "Now you know why Slughorn hates me!"

Harry burst out laughing. We were both laughing very hard when we reached the Quidditch Pitch once again. This time, instead of those idiotic Slytherins, the Gryffindor team was in the air, running through drills. They stopped and looked at us curiously, and I swear I saw a look of jealousy cross Ginny's features. Harry and I stopped laughing and began the drills with the other team members. Harry was improving quite steadily.

He had already beaten me to the snitch twice which I made me feel like a proud mother. He was also much faster on his broom after I showed him some techniques that would make him more aerodynamic to avoid being slowed down. We practiced for a good three hours and before I knew it, it was already time for dinner. As we all landed on the ground, I absorbed my wings so that no one outside this circle could see them. I admit it, I was really self conscious about my wings.

I think every fairy is, because we know they get better and bigger and more breathtaking. The team dispersed leaving only Harry, Ginny, Ron and I. We walked together to the Great Hall, talking about classes and the insane amount of homework we had. I think it was just a sixth year thing, considering back home; we had the same level of homework. The only thing was that we had eight years of school compared to the seven here.

The Great Hall was buzzing with students eating and making conversation. Ginny rushed over to Dean and they embraced affectionately. That jealousy must have been my imagination. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and I watched Harry from the corner of my eye and you could practically see the envy spilling from him. I elbowed him and raised an eyebrow.

"Holy shit, you like Ginny!" I hissed.

Harry's face went about ten shades of red, "I-I don't have a c-clue as to what y-you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me, boy. " I said.

He sighed, "Fine. I like her."

"I knew it!" I whispered loudly, causing people near me, mainly Ron and Hermione to look at me weirdly. I cleared my throat and proceeded to play with the food on my plate.

"Will you stop torturing that food?" Ron exclaimed, "You're killing me here."

I smiled and pushed my plate towards Ron. "You can have it, I'm not hungry anyway."

"No wonder you're so skinny," Hermione said, "You hardly eat anything!"

"I think you eat like a sandwich every week. Is that normal?" Harry said.

"Perfectly, I don't need to eat very often because I feed off magic. I swear I have explained this to you before."

"You haven't." Hermione pointed out, "But thanks for giving me some piece of mind, I was thinking you had some kind of eating disorder muggles have."

"You're talking about anorexia, right?"

"Yeah. That." Hermione said before turning back to her meal. I giggled slightly as I watched Ron shovel through my plate as well as his own. I looked around the Great Hall and my eyes somehow fell on to the Slytherin table. I caught Malfoy's eye and he gave me a quick glare followed by a wink. I looked at him weirdly before turning my attention back to the animated conversation Ron, Harry and Hermione were having. If Malfoy gets anymore confusing, I swear on my mother's soul, I will go insane.

It's not healthy for me to think about him so much, and even more so to attempt to figure out his weird ways. I started to feel a dull ache at the back of my head and I knew that a killer headache was on the way for me. I excused myself from the table and exited the Great Hall in an effort to get some air. I leaned against one of the pillars in the hallway and sank down to the ground.

Why was Malfoy constantly on my mind? Was this some kind of plan of his to get me to leave Hogwarts? I was leaving soon anyway, so I didn't get why he would go through the trouble. This wasn't healthy for anyone. I have had boyfriends before and flings and the like, but never has a man ever intrigued me so much.

"Thinking about me, are we fairy?" Malfoy said, walking towards me. Speak of the devil. Did he have some kind of mind reading powers? It wouldn't surprise me.

I looked up at him, "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy."

"Always quick to come up with something witty." He said, standing in front of me. I had to crane my neck up to look at his face.

"Seriously, what do you want? I came out here to try and get rid of the headache that's forming." I snapped.

"I don't want anything. I just wanted to see why you were out here." He said solemnly looking at the other side of the hallway. I looked at him. Since when did he care about things? This was a whole new side to him and it frightened me just that little bit. For the first time, I noticed how sickly he looked.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" I asked.

His head snapped to face me, "I'm perfectly fine." His eyes narrowed at me and he swiftly walked away, leaving me completely dumbfounded and confused. I didn't know men could suffer from PMS. In fact, I thought that was a woman thing. And they even have the nerve to complain! Typical male.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMFG SO SO SO EXCITED FOR THIS SCENE! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! Just as a note, this Quidditch game is not in the book, because the one that happens is actually after this one. This is in November before the Quidditch season starts. Hope you like it! DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**

* * *

Malfoy had been infuriating these last couple of days. Why? One second, he was evil and the next he would be nice to me. There was something beyond wrong with that kid. Today was the day of the big Quidditch game. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. I hoped that I had helped Harry out with the amount of practice we were doing. I couldn't say I was doing much; I just helped him with speed. Everything else was perfection in my eyes.

I was standing next to Hermione in the Gryffindor stand and blimey it was windy today. I could feel winter's kiss beginning to creep on to me and I was glad for it. The colder it got, the more powerful I became. Add snow and ice to the mix and I was a lethal weapon.

The game was about to begin as Madam Hooch stood in the centre of the pitch with a whistle at her lips. I tried to spy Malfoy on the team, but he was nowhere to be seen. Weird. I didn't dwell on the thought too much since Madam Hooch had blown her whistle and the game had begun.

Hermione and I began cheering for Gryffindor and especially for Harry, Ginny and Ron. I knew that all the extra practice with Harry had paid off since he was flying much faster and getting closer and closer to the snitch. The Slytherin Seeker stood no chance against Harry and I knew it. The game went in to play and I watched as Ron successfully blocked the shots the Slytherin Chasers made.

Every few minutes Hermione and I would jump around and cheer when Gryffindor scored a point. The game went on and I was enjoying every minute of it. It was so exciting! The Gryffindor crowd erupted in to cheers as we saw Harry holding the snitch up proudly. I knew that the extra training had paid off.

Hermione and I waited for everyone else to walk out of the locker rooms after the game. I ran up to Harry and gave him the biggest hug, congratulating him on being the best student ever. Harry laughed at my comment; before he moved on to get a hug from Hermione.

I gave Ginny the biggest squeeze, making her jokingly pretend that she was dying. I let go of her, and made my way to hug Ron. We laughed and walked towards the castle. I stalled for a moment, looking through my pockets. I was an idiot.

"What's wrong, Sia?" Hermione turned around.

"I dropped something. I'm going to go look for it." I said, looking around myself. Where in the name of Ena did I manage to drop it? It could have been in the stands, or near the locker rooms.

"Do you need help?" Ginny added.

"No, I'm good. I'll catch up with you later." I said, searching my pockets again. Great. Now I'm going to get in to trouble.

"Alright." Hermione said uncertainly, "We'll see you back in the common room."

I sprinted back towards the locker rooms, wondering where in the hell I could have dropped the Neuvan Protection Stone. I don't know why I had decided to carry it today, but I had a gut feeling that I would need it. As I ran past the boys' locker room, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and drag me towards the shadows. I squirmed against their grip with no avail. I ended up squashed in a crevice with my captor right on top of me.

"Looking for this." Draco smirked, holding up the silver diamond shaped stone in front of my face.

"Where did you find it?" I said, snatching it from his fingers and stuffing it back in to my pocket.

"Outside the locker room." He shrugged, "I figured it was yours. There would only be one stone in the world that flashed your picture every couple of seconds."

"Stupid remembrance spell." I muttered, "Thanks."

"It's so weird that you have manners now." Draco smirked.

"Thanks." I snapped, slapping his arm.

"Still violent."

"Shut up." I sulked, noticing for the first time how close he was to me. It didn't help that he was pressed against me in such a provocative way that I had trouble breathing. I could feel his breath on my face as he exhaled and I knew his face was inches away from mine.

"Siaenne," he whispered as he leaned in closer.

"Yeah?"

"You have something in your teeth." He said, smirking. My jaw almost dropped down to the ground. Was he just being serious? He could not go to kiss me and then insult me, stupid prick! I set my jaw and squirmed away from him, managing to elbow him in the stomach.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you!"I ground out, taking a few distancing steps from him.

"I was kidding about the teeth thing!" he protested.

"You're such a git!"

"Siaenne, don't be like that." He said, grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling me towards him.

"Why not?!" I demanded, looking up at him.

"Because," he said, gently, pushing my side-fringe behind my ear. I didn't know my heartbeat could accelerate further, but it did. His touch sent electric shocks down my arms and got goose bumps rising on my flesh.

He noticed that he had rendered me speechless, so he leaned down and brought his lips to mine. The kiss exploded in the back of my mind as I kissed him back with the same passion. I tangled my hands in his hair as he pressed me closer to kiss got heated as he bit my lips slightly, making me open my mouth slightly and letting his tongue slip in. The kiss felt like it was going on forever until he broke for air. I panted slightly, out of breath.

"What the fuck was that?!" I shouted, "First you hate me and try to curse me in to oblivion and then you stick your tongue down my throat!"

He stared at me silently, calculating my next move. A part of me wanted to punch him in the face, but another wanted me to kiss him again. The second part of me won the argument because I pulled his head down and kissed him again. This time, I savoured every part of the kiss, the little emotions and all of the little things that made Draco himself. This time he was the one that smirked against my lips and demanded once I pulled away.

"What was that?" he mimicked me.

"Shut up." I smiled.

"I wanted to see what that was like." He mused.

"Well now you know."

"It's intoxicating, kind of like being high all the time." He said.

"Thanks?" I raised an eyebrow, "You're saying I'm a drug."

"Pretty much," he admitted, "I like it."

"Well I do too." We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. He was the one who broke the silence, "I don't want a relationship."

"Neither do I," I said. What was the point of a relationship when, one: I am true-fey, two: I am from another universe and three: when I am going to leave in a few short months. It didn't make any sense to me.

"So, what are we going to do?"

I shrugged, "Friends with benefits?"

"In secret of course, we have to keep the whole 'we hate each other' charade up." He smirked, "I'll even let you freeze me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, besides, hook ups are supposed to be secret you asswipe."

"Asswipe?" he raised an eyebrow, "Seriously, you have lost your touch Enne."

"Enne? So I am no longer 'fairy' or worse, 'dirty fey'?" I said, grinning.

"As long as I am not Ferret." He shrugged.

"Fine, your name now is Draco." I said.

"Oh, should I feel honoured that you decided to call me by my first name? I am touched." Draco said dramatically.

"Shut up," I slapped his arm lightly. He smirked, pinching my thigh. Must all guys do that?! I jumped slightly.

"Stop it," I whined.

"Drama queen," he muttered, pulling me in for another kiss. I kissed him back immediately. If it were up to me, I would be kissing him till the end of time. He was intoxicating to me, my own personal drug, just like he had described me.

Maybe this thing was going to be good. He was a good kisser; you could tell that he had practiced on a million girls before me. I didn't mind. This wasn't a relationship, and it wasn't going to become one. I pulled back.

"I have to go," I said, pushing past him. He caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"Why," he whispered against my neck causing me to shiver with desire. As bad as it was, Draco knew how to make a girl want him. Seriously. It took a few seconds for me to regain composure and I knew the perfect way to make him let me leave.

"Do you or do you not want Harry on your ass? He'll be wondering where I am." I snapped, taking a step out of his grasp.

Instantly he scowled, "What is he? Your boyfriend?!"

Score one for the fairy. I knew he would react like that.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I grinned wickedly before flouncing off, leaving him staring after me. If Draco wanted to be 'friends with benefits' he was going to have to play the game. My way.

"Where were you?" Hermione demanded when I finally showed up for dinner.

I held up the protection stone, "This son of a bitch took longer to find." Lies.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, leaning over the table and touching it.

"It's my protection stone. Only carried by the royal family of Neuva." I explained, "My mother gave it to me since I am going to be the next queen. My family has similar ones, but mine is more powerful."

"It's really pretty." Hermione said, "I could use one."

"Mione, I could probably arrange that. But by the time it is ready, your children's children would have passed on. They take a century to make in Magical Universe Time. I can only imagine how long that is here." I said, pursing my lips.

She looked at me and smiled, "You can be really kind."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, before handing her the stone, "Take it. You need it more than I do."

Hermione looked at me with her eyes wide, "I couldn't Sia."

"Just take it. I took it with me to the game today because I had a gut feeling I would need it. I guess this was why." I said, smiling warmly at her.

"I don't know how to thank you." Hermione said, tucking the stone in her pocket.

"Just tell Ron you love him and don't loose the stone." I winked.

Hermione blushed, "I do not love Ron."

"Honey, you can deny it for the rest of your life and the entire universe will know your lying." I laughed.

Hermione's blush deepened before her beautiful face contorted in a scowl. I followed her gaze and saw Draco stride in to the Great Hall. He looked disgustedly at Hermione before his eyes trailed over to me and he shot me a fierce glare. So the games begin.

"I swear, one of these days, I will punch Malfoy again. And this time it won't be just his nose." Hermione muttered. I sniggered at the thought of Hermione assaulting anyone and she shot me a look of annoyance.

I gave her an apologetic smile, "I would love to see that."

"I'm sure you would. You are extremely violent."

"Thanks Mione," I said.

"You're very welcome. Now hurry up and eat, you have detention in fifteen minutes and there is a mountain of homework waiting for me." She said bossily. She was beginning to sound like my aunt Clara. Clara was the eldest of my mother and her sisters so she always acted bossy. I loved her nevertheless and so did my mother, in her own way.

I giggled lightly, digging in to my dinner. I ate slowly, taking my time and utilising every second before I had to go face four hours of detention with Snape barking up my back. I would have Draco to look forward to, but I highly doubt that Snape will leave us alone for long enough. When the food disappeared, I gathered my things and left the Great Hall, heading towards my nightly torture.


	11. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hey readers! Another chapter out for you. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting! Don't forget to R&R!_**

* * *

"I could get used to this." Draco said, as I sat on his lap. Detention was going swimmingly. Snape had left us alone for a good half hour now, and we had the ability to give in to our cravings. I played with his hair and smiled to myself. He pried my hands away from his head and placed them on my leg.

"You know I hate that." He murmured, playing with my fingers.  
"I know. I do it to annoy you." I teased.

"Hmm," he said, leaning in and planting a quick kiss on my lips. I climbed off his lap, returning to the cauldrons I was scrubbing. Snape could really get these things dirty.

"Mr. Malfoy! Straggling are we? Get back to work! 5 points from Slytherin!" Snape shouted, entering the room. I could sense him from a mile away. He had this unique magical signature that could be detected by a rat. Malfoy muttered something under his breath and went back to scrubbing the desks. Good thing I was more aware than Draco, otherwise we would have been caught and that would not have been pretty. Snape gave us both the evil eye before sitting at the desk at the front of the room and watching us progress. I sighed, and watched the clock. Let this be over with quickly.

Draco and I sat in the Astronomy Tower after detention. I had gone against going to bed tonight. I wasn't tired at all. In fact I was wide awake. Most nights I didn't sleep anyway, my body just couldn't get used to the night and day patterns here. Draco was twirling the short bits of my hair around his finger as I lay my head on his lap looking up at the stars. The constellations here were very different and the stars were dimmer. I think it had something to do with muggle pollution, but it didn't bother me. I liked stars for what they were.

"The brightest star in the night sky is Sirius," Draco said, pointing to a dot of brilliant white. I smiled up at him.

"I didn't know that. Constellations here are very different. The brightest star we have is called Lumia, and it is almost like you are looking at the sun." I said.

"I imagine that would be what Sirius looked like, had it been closer to us," Draco chuckled.

I grinned to myself, "Why are you here anyway, you should be sleeping."

"Sleep? I haven't slept in months." He said sadly.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. Please Ena, don't let him go all PMS on me. Let me have one honest explanation out of him.

He sighed, "I've just been stressed. I have been trying to fix a vanishing cupboard for my father. I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong."

"Knowing you, you're probably doing everything wrong." I teased.

A faint smile played on his lips. That's right, an actual smile. "It's not funny."

"Right", I rolled my eyes and turned back to the constellations. I began counting the stars I could see and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco look at me weirdly.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Just wondering about things. Things about you actually."

"What do you want to know?" I said, still counting.

"Like, why you always refer to God as Goddess and stuff like that."

"That's because God is a woman," I said. Damn it, he made me lose track of where I was up to. I sighed and gave up.

"How do you know though?"

"She's my godmother, and her name is Ena." I explained, "Death is named Heath and they love each other. There's your explanation."

"Seriously? They love each other?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "It hasn't happened since the first Gods of Life and Death."

"Okay," he said, and was silent for a while. I could almost feel him thinking.

"Before you ask, I am a fairy of Ice and Snow. That is all I'm telling you for now."

"You sure you're not a Legilimens?"

"I wouldn't have a clue as to what you are talking about."

"It's a wizard who has the ability to read the minds of others. How thick can you possibly be?"

"Thanks for the insult, but in case you haven't noticed. I have barely been here for two months and to top it off, I am not a witch." I snapped, sitting up.

"Why are you so sensitive about everything?" he asked.

"I am not sensitive! You're just rude." I crossed my arms.

"You are sensitive." He smirked, tugging on my arm. I uncrossed my arms and slapped his hand away.

"I am so tempted to freeze your right now, you have no idea." I ground out.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You need to control that temper of yours."

"You need to control your insults, you dumbass."

"Why are you so hormonal?!"

"I am not! You're just a dickhead!"

"Well then you are a bitch!"

"Don't pin this back on me!"

"I am not pinning anything!" he shouted, "You're making this seem bigger than it actually is!"

"Fine then. It's my fault for everything." I snapped, standing up and going over to the edge of the tower. I looked down at the ground and calculated if I could land the jump. I knew I could, I had jumped down from higher buildings, but I was seeing red at the moment and that meant my concentration was off. I could probably sprain my ankle or something.

"Where are you going?" Draco called out behind me.

I looked at him over my shoulder, "Away from you." I whipped my head back around and leapt forward. I fell through the air at an excruciatingly slow speed. It felt like I had been falling for a good five minutes when in reality it had only been a few seconds. I landed in a crouch, the balls of my feet absorbing the shock. I stood up, took one look at Draco and ran off.

I didn't have a clue as to where I was running, but I needed to release the pent up anger I had been harbouring for weeks now. I ran towards the Forbidden Forest, and once I was under the cover of the trees, I transformed. My wings burst from my back and seconds later I was in the air. I broke the first cover of grey clouds and slowed down. I was panting frantically, I had exhausted my wings in a very short amount of time. I found a cloud that didn't look full of water and plonked myself down on it and placed my chin in my hands. I leaned forward letting my elbows rest on my thighs. It was peaceful up here, allowing me to calm down and think.

I had probably over-reacted with Draco just then, but the fact that I haven't vented my anger in a few weeks got to me. I just snapped. I sighed, my breath forming small snowflakes. I looked shifted my position so I could look at my legs. I found that they were clad in my custom blue, pink and purple transformation suit. I slapped a hand to my forehead. It was so stupid of me; I really needed to get better control of my transformation.

Now because of it, I was radiating cold and I would most likely end up making these water-filled clouds cold enough so that the water in them would turn to ice. I sat up on the cloud for what felt like five minutes but in reality it was well over an hour. I curled my feet under me and lowered the rest of my body on to the cloud. As soon as my head hit the misty surface, my wings covered me and I fell asleep.

"Siaenne!" I stirred in my sleep. Why was Hermione in my dreams?

"Sia!" This time it was Ron's voice. What in the name of magic? I scrunched my closed eyes tighter, they weren't here.

"Sia! Where are you?!" Harry called out. My eyes snapped open, and I realised I was still on the same cloud as last night. I shifted and rolled onto my wing. I jumped up, with my wing stinging. I grabbed a piece of it and pressed a finger on it in an attempt to subdue the pain.

"Siaenne!" Harry exclaimed, sitting on a broomstick, "Merlin, how are you standing on a cloud?"

I let go of my wing and felt it spring back in its original position, "I have the ability." I muttered, still half asleep.

"Where were you last night?!" he demanded.

"I didn't feel like sleeping so I went for a short flight and this is where I ended up. I fell asleep on the cloud."

Harry ran a hand down his face, "You scared us all. We thought you were taken, or worse dead!"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Harry, I'm a true-fey. Remember?"

"I know, I know, but still. Don't run off like that ever again." He scolded. He sounded like Hermione at this moment. Speaking of Hermione was was she?

"Where's Mione and Ron?" I asked.

"They're on the ground; classes are starting in five minutes."

"Don't tell me Hermione got on a broom. She's petrified of flying."

"Yeah, well she's with Ron."  
"They're such idiots, can't recognise that they both like each other." I commented as Harry and I glided to the castle. I hadn't realised how far I had gotten last night in haste. Harry and I landed in the Owlery and I shifted back to normal. I felt a wave of exhaustion and I struggled to keep my eyes open as Harry and I made our way to our first class of the day. Today was going to be a nightmare.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Same as usual, R&R and feel free to correct any mistakes and ask any questions! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Siaenne!" Snape snapped, pulling me out of sleep. I groaned slightly and sat up. The wooden desks were severely uncomfortable and I was sure I had the imprint of my quill on the side of my face.

"Yes Professor?" I said, yawning slightly.

"5 points from Gryffindor." He said, and turned his attention back to the class, "See me after this lesson."

My head fell forward and soon I was asleep again. Snape didn't bug me after that. I dreamt the strangest things, I guess my body was finally catching up to me and the sleep I had missed out on was severely affecting my biological processes.

I felt someone poke my side, but I ignored them. All I wanted was my sleep, the lovely, beautiful sleep I had been craving.

"Siaenne." Snape's voice filtered through my distorted dreams. I groaned as I was dragged out of sleep. I looked up at him through half-closed eyes.

"If you fall asleep in my class again, I am going to take severe repercussions. For now, I am taking you to Madam Pomfrey." Snape said.

I nodded absently, and stood up. I followed Snape out of the DADA classroom and down the corridor to the Hospital Wing. I kept yawning the whole way.

I stood next to Snape in the doorway while Madam Pomfrey bustled out.

"Goodness dear, when was the last time you slept?"

"Give her a look over; though she is not of our kind, she is a magical creature." Snape drawled and walked off.

Madam Pomfrey guided me to a bed and made me sit down.

"Now dear, when was the last time you slept?"

"Last night." I answered her, yawning.

"Before that?" she asked as she bustled around checking my pulse and such.

"Probably last week. I can't get used to the day and night patterns. One sun is confusing."

"Pardon?" Madam Pomfrey stopped what she was doing.

"I'm not used to the one sun you have." I repeated.

"I see." Madam Pomfrey said, resuming what she was doing. After a few more moments of poking and prodding, Madam Pomfrey came up with her diagnosis.

"You are extremely sleep deprived and your nutrition levels are low. Haven't you been eating?"

"I don't really need to eat that much. So I haven't been eating."

"Dear, here it is different, you need to eat more. I am prescribing you a sleeping potion to help you sleep every night. You need to keep your energy up." Madam Pomfrey said, handing me the ingredients list and instructions on how to brew the sleeping potion. Thankfully she didn't prescribe the Draught of Living Dead.

"Thank you," I said exiting the infirmary. I made my way down to the Great Hall and was just about to enter when someone's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Siaenne!" A fourth year student called out to me, I turned around and saw her running towards me out of breath.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office," she panted.

"Alright thank you." The girl told me the password, smiled at me and walked away. Dumbledore hasn't called on me since the day I had arrived. I wondered what he could possibly want.

I hope he wasn't going to yell at me for freezing Draco multiple times, even though it was weeks ago. I understand that he is a busy man, but he would have called me at the time of the incident not a month later.

I sighed and turned around to go to Dumbledore's office. I eventually reached the hideous gargoyle guarding the entrance, and muttered the password. I climbed up the stairs.

Dumbledore was hunched over several pieces of parchment, "Glad to see you arrived so quickly." He didn't look up at me as he spoke.

"You asked for me Headmaster?" I asked, as he gestured for me to sit down.

"Yes," he finally looked up, "I have to ask you something. I do not know what you will think of it."

"Is this about the freezing incident?" I asked, "Because that was weeks ago and both Malfoy and I are being punished for it. In fact today is our last detention."

Dumbledore chuckled, "No it isn't about that. I was going to ask if you wanted to take on teaching a class, here at Hogwarts."

I stared at him blankly. There was no way that he just asked me to teach a class.

"You look shocked Siaenne." Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"I don't know what to say. I mean I am a student! How would this even work?"

"I think you know very well that you can't be classified as a student. However, if you wish, you can be both a teacher and a student." Dumbledore said, peering at me over his spectacles. He says some cryptic things at times. I had no idea what he meant about my not being classified as a student. What was I then? A duck?

"I am just shocked. What would I even teach?" My head was running at a thousand miles an hour. I get that I was advanced, but I was nowhere near ready to teach anybody any kind of magic! For Ena's sake, I am only a Level 5 Fey!

"I think that the students will benefit from your knowledge about magic. You know more than I know and that makes you the most suitable for the job. I fear that darkness will descend faster than they think. I need them to be prepared." Dumbledore looked at me earnestly, "Siaenne, you can do this and no one else can. Do you accept my offer?"

I pursed my lips, deep in thought. There was something odd about his explanation, almost if he knew something was coming. I didn't know much about the past of Hogwarts, but from what Hermione had summarised, it was not pretty.

I trusted Dumbledore's judgement, I really did, but something was off. It was almost as if he knew of his own death, I made a mental note to ask Heath about it. He was bound to come around here sooner or later if Dad had gotten to talk to Ena. Since Ena and Heath are probably the most clichéd couple in existence, he would definitely show up soon.

"I accept." I said after a long silence. I honestly don't know what I am going to do but we'll see what was going to happen.

"Excellent. Do you have any preferences?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can you make the class available only to the 6th and 7th years? I am debating teaching several spells that will seriously injure anybody younger. The magic within them is still young." I answered.

"Of course, and you're starting tomorrow. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Headmaster," I said and exited the room. Once I was outside, I took a deep breath. This was going to be weird, and judging by Dumbledore's sudden request, things were very, very wrong.

"Hermione, can you help me make this potion." I asked, handing her the parchment with the instructions. She took the parchment and furrowed her brows.

"Why are you making a sleeping potion?" she asked.

"Madam Pomfrey prescribed it to me." I explained, "Apparently I haven't been sleeping well."

"You don't sleep at all." Hermione scoffed.

"I was being sarcastic Herms."

"I realised," she said, scanning the instructions. "This is quite a simple potion; I can help you brew it, considering you suck at Potions."

"That's an understatement, my friend."

She grinned, "You criticise yourself a lot."

"Hey, a person is always harshest on themselves."

"That's true."

"I know." I said, as Hermione handed me the parchment back, "Anyway, how was your detention last night?"

"Boring." I muttered, "That's why you found me on a cloud."

"You do the weirdest things when you're bored."

I shrugged, "I can't find anything that mildly entertains me."

That was of course, a lie. There were plenty of things that mildly entertained me and one of those happened to be making out with Draco in a darkened hallway somewhere.I smiled at the thought.

Unfortunately Hermione caught sight of this smile and she raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "Alright, who's the guy?"

"What?"

"Who was the guy you were thinking about? Since he obviously makes you happy."

"There is no guy." I said defensively, "Why on Earth would you think that?"

"You're awfully close to Harry."

I stifled a laugh, "Sweetie, there is nothing happening between me and Harry, if anything, I am helping him get the girl of his dreams."

"And who might this girl be?" Hermione asked.

"He'll tell you in good time." I winked. We were in the library, attempting to do some homework. I sighed and pushed away my Potions book.

I had finished the homework for all my classes and was now waiting for Hermione to finish hers. I watched her scribble furiously away while I tapped my fingers against the wooden desk.

She looked up at me, "Do you mind?"

"Sorry. I'll go." I said, gathering my books.

"You don't have to."

"I will. I can tell I'm distracting you. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," Hermione sighed, "Talk to you later."

I waved and exited the library. I found myself wondering the halls of Hogwarts once again. I started humming to myself as I thought about my new position as a professor. Though I was having my doubts, I knew something good could come out of it.

I mean, I could help them develop their powers beyond the limits they know. It would be good for them, especially at this present moment.

I became completely oblivious to my surroundings while I thought of all the things I could offer to everyone was why, when Draco pulled my hand and in to a broom cupboard that I screamed.

He clamped my mouth shut with his hand. After I had calmed down I lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Shut up! Someone might hear us!" he hissed, before a bright light filled the space.

"Well someone can see when another person is randomly pulled in to a broom cupboard." I snapped, "So much for having brains Draco Malfoy." I tapped his temple.

"Whatever." He scoffed.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, you did go crazy last night and jump off a tower. But then again, it's probably normal for you."

"Stop trying to care, you fail at it. Besides, it's not really that attractive. Don't you know anything about girls?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"I'm saying that I know you are attempting to care about me. I don't need you to do that because whatever this thing is," I said, gesturing between us, "Is not a relationship. So stop trying. I am attracted to the cold-hearted jerk, not a mushy I-care-about-your-feelings-sweetheart."

"Great." This was all he said before crashing his lips on to mine. Boy, I had it good.


	13. Chapter 12

**Pretty pleas review! I love getting reads, follows and fave's but I would like to see an actual opinion! Don't forget to ask me if you don't understand an aspect and any grammatical issues!**

**Unicorns, rainbows and Jenna Marbles,**

**~dreameroflife.1**

* * *

I took a deep breath just outside the classroom. I had been standing here for well over five minutes, trying to bring myself to enter the room and teach my 'students'. There was no point in denying that I was as nervous as hell. It was enough to see the announcement flying through Hogwarts yesterday after I had left Dumbledore about my new class. It had been ironically dubbed, "The Mystery of Magic." Don't get me wrong, deep down I was excited, but I was still dreading the thought of seeing everyone's faces when I stepped in to the room.

_You can do this. You can do this._ I chanted to myself over and over. Finally, I opened the door and strolled in. The chatter died down as I made my way up to the front of the classroom. The students in the room eyed me with contempt. I noticed a few key people in my class. Hermione and Ginny waved at me, and I saw Harry and Ron.

Much to my disappointment I also saw Pansy. My heart skipped a beat when my eyes landed on Malfoy. Last night was pretty darn awesome in my opinion, even if it was just detention. That man sure knows how to kiss. Malfoy wasn't even paying attention to me, and it wasn't until I cleared my throat that he finally looked up. His gaze met my eyes and he sent me a secretive smirk. The cheeky bastard.  
"You all know who I am." I said, "And I will be teaching this class."

The room was ablaze with whispers, and I put a hand up. "You chose this class. Not me. If you have nothing else to say, I will begin."

The silence in the class was so still that you could have heard a pin drop.

"Everything you know about magic is wrong." There were murmurs of disbelief among the students and I ignored their accusations, "I have absolutely no reason to lie to you, so it's true. So let's begin the first part of this class. If we can move through this quickly, I will teach you spells that you never knew existed. Everyone agree?"

There were murmurs of approval amongst the students.

"Good. Can anyone tell me what I am?" I asked.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Miss. Granger, what am I?"

"You are a true-fey." Hermione answered smugly.

"Correct. And the difference between me and other fey is?"

"You are more powerful and not bound to Earth." Hermione answered again.

"Thanks Hermione. You are correct." I nodded at her. If I were to teach them anything, they were going to completely have to ignore what they have been taught before. It was fundamentally wrong, but it worked for them.

I wasn't going to intrude too much on their laws and reasoning, but if they were to learn anything, they needed to know at least the basics. I have learnt so much in my six years of schooling and am yet to learn more. They wouldn't be able to comprehend that kind of knowledge.

"Today, we are going to start with something simple. We are going to learn about magical signatures. More importantly, how to 'see' them." I explained, making little quotation marks with my fingers,

"A magical signature is basically what the magic inside you looks like. It has a distinctive colour, shape and aura. By tuning in to your own magic, you are able to detect the magical signatures around you. I need a volunteer." Ron's hand went straight up and I beckoned him forward with a smile. He strode up to the front and stood beside me.

"Ron, concentrate. I want you to focus solely on your magic and nothing else. Shut out everyone in the room. You should be able to sense my magical signature. Describe it to me and I will tell you if you are right."

Ron nodded once and closed his eyes. The rest of the class was murmuring and I motioned for them to shut up. Magical signatures are just as important as magic itself and I knew that they would need to use it one day and on that day, they will realise how important knowing what the magical signatures of your allies looked like.

"You have a white kind of colour around you, swirling with blue. It's the shape of a snowflake." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron, that is correct." I nodded and Ron went back to his seat, "What Ron did there was look for the magic around him. Like all spells, charms etc, you need to practice them. It will be difficult when you start and it will require a lot of concentration."

I leaned back against the desk at the front and crossed my arms against my chest, "The spell you will need to know is 'Magicala Signura'. Once you become adept, you will not need to use it and you will see magical signatures automatically. I do that right now. So, your first task is to see your magical signature. Once you are sure you have seen it, call me and I will double check."

I stopped talking and eyed the students in the classroom, "You may begin."

The classroom erupted in to chatter as I watched Hermione and Harry attempt to perform the spell. I began walking around the room and double-checking that spells were being performed correctly. It wasn't a difficult spell; all it required was a basic swish of the wand and the muttering of the spell. The difference was that I had learnt this spell years ago. In fact, it was the first spell I have ever learned, and it made sense.

It was nearly impossible for this spell to go wrong, so I was quite confident when I gave them the task. I continued strolling through the classroom, stopping here and there to confirm that students weren't diminishing their magical signatures. I stopped Seamus Finnigan from making his magical signature disappear all together. I took his wand from him and scolded him till tomorrow. Honestly, that bloke is a walking magical disaster. Thank Goddess no one from this universe could travel, otherwise there would be double the chaos. I eventually wandered over to where Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting.

"How are you three doing?" I smiled.

"Excellently—if I do say so myself—I have already seen Harry and Ron's signatures," Hermione said triumphantly.

"Good, good. Tell me what they look like."

"Well, Harry's is an orangey-coloured stag. Ron's is a yellow Jack Russell Terrier and mine is a blue otter." Hermione explained. I raised my eyebrow and focused in on their magical signatures. Most of the time, I ignored the magical signatures around me. There were so many, and they were constantly around. They were like a loud TV and overlapping chatter. It drove me insane because each one would act differently than another and it would seriously confuse all of my senses.

I saw their magical signatures and saw that Hermione had been correct. I nodded once, smiling and walked away to the other side of the classroom. I spotted Draco with Pansy and Blaise Zabini. Pansy was all over him, clinging on to his arm and was attempting at being sultry and seductive. In reality, she looked like she had swallowed a snake. I cleared my throat a few times to get their attention.

"Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini, please enlighten me as to what you have been doing for the entirety of this lesson. Let's not forget I can take points from your house." I raised an eyebrow.

"We've been practicing the spell." Blaise said cockily.

"Oh really now? Please tell me what your magical signature looks like?" I retorted in the same tone.

"Mine is a green snake." Blaise said smugly. I could tell he was lying, mainly because I saw Draco's mouth twitch in to a smirk. I crossed my arms.

"I am pretty sure that your magical signature is a turquoise salamander Mr. Zabini. Don't bother lying to me again. Mr. Malfoy's signature is the green snake, all of which I am sure he had told you due to his boasting nature." I spoke slowly and lowly, "5 points from Slytherin."

"You can't do that!" Pansy screeched, narrowing her eyes and effectively making herself look far uglier than usual.

"I think I can. Especially since you haven't done the assigned task either," I scowled, "Don't make me take more points off for your personality Parkinson. Anything you want to add Malfoy?"

"Once again, you manage to out-bitch yourself. Congratulations." Draco snapped.

"Oh clap clap, great job. Please come up with new insults Malfoy." I snapped sarcastically, "Just for that, ten points from Slytherin. Now get back to work before I double that for all of you." I narrowed my eyes in threat and stalked off towards the front. There was around five minutes till the end of the lesson, and I decided to let them start packing up. I had no intention of keeping them here for the entirety of the lesson considering I only had three stragglers in the class.

"Alright everyone, "I called out, "Practice this spell for tonight. I will be assessing you on it tomorrow. Class dismissed." The noise of students exiting the classroom filled the air, books being picked up, chatter and the rush to get through the door first. I turned to face the window, sighing deeply. It had gone much better than I expected. Though I had given out several point deductions that were unnecessary, I had at least taught them something that will be useful.

"You look deep in thought." A voice I could recognise across the universes broke my tranquillity.

"I am, Draco. Now leave me alone." I said, without bothering to look at him.

"Aw, don't be like that." I heard his footsteps come closer.

"Don't move." I threatened, "You're playing with my patience."

He ignored me and walked straight up, wrapping his arms around my waist, "I don't listen to anyone." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin and raising goose bumps on my neck. I turned in his arms, placing my hands on his chest.

"You should start listening. It would do you good." I smirked.

He pretended to think about it for a moment, "Not going to happen."

I rolled my eyes, "I know."

"And you find it attractive."

"Snob." I teased.

"Bitch."

"That's why we are doing this. We're exactly the same." I whispered, nearing my face closer to his.

"I agree." He said, meeting my lips. Our kiss was passionate, full of lust and longing. The attraction I felt to Draco was incredible. Never have I met a guy who could make me feel like I had gone to Cloud Nine. I also haven't met a guy that was so talented with his mouth. I mean seriously, if every guy was as good a kisser as Draco was, they would all have girls following them around, not that we don't do that anyway.

The kiss intensified as Draco ran his hands down my robe clad body. You didn't need to see me without robes to notice that I had a slim frame with a small amount of curvature that I had gotten from my mother. Sure I was lacking in the chest and ass department, but I was happy with the way my body was proportioned. In my personal opinion, I would kill for Ena's body shape. She was pretty much every man's fantasy. She had the curviest body with ample assets. To top it off she was gorgeous. Girls these days were way too preoccupied with how they looked.

I always wanted a fuller shape and I figured that I should be happy with my body as it is. He backed me up against the desk at the front of the room, so that my lower back was pressing against the wooden edge. I'm not going to lie, it was an uncomfortable position, but I didn't really mind because Draco's kisses were making me forget about the discomfort. Suddenly, he lifted me up and sat me down on the table. I took this as my cue to wrap my legs around his waist. I pulled him closer, savouring his taste, his smell and his touch. I seemed to be coming off a high.

He pulled away, "I need to get going. People will get suspicious."

"I know." I sighed, unwrapping myself from his embrace, "I have an idea."

I whispered to him my idea, and I watched his face light up, "That ought to shut people up."

I grinned, "I know."

Without a single word, Draco and I walked over to the door. I climbed on to his back, and he gripped my legs. I placed a kiss on his cheek and he pushed the door open, shouting at the top of his lungs, "GET OFF OF ME!"

"YOU VILE, EVIL, PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed, banging on his body. I wasn't hitting him hard of course. It was all an act. The people in the corridor stopped to see the commotion and soon, there were murmurs among the assembled students. We continued to mock struggle until I eventually slid off his back. He drew his wand out at me, and the assembled crowd stepped back with a gasp. I raised my eyebrow, taunting him. He smirked and sent a spell flying my way that I dodged effortlessly. I shot random spells at him, purposely missing him, while he pretended to dodge. The whole act almost brought me to hysterics. People could buy anything that was fed to them. Draco and I glared at each other furiously before we went at it again. This was too much fun.


	14. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Hey guys, same as usual. Just a note: the next chapter might be delayed since I have exams in the coming week. Love you guys!_**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Is it that hard for you to not get in to trouble?" Hermione scolded as we sat in the Gryffindor Common Room on the Saturday after mine and Malfoy's stunt. Of all days, she had chosen this day to give me a brutal lecture.

"Yes." I retorted.

"You're a teacher for goodness sake!"

"I know."

"Don't you think you should act just a bit more mature?" Hermione continued angrily.

"Hermione, please stop." I sighed, pushing myself of the couch and standing up.

"No! I am tired of you acting so irresponsibly. I get that you are not from this world, but seriously, you are living in it! Start playing by the rules!" She shouted before storming up to the dormitory. I sighed, running my hands down my face and spinning around on the spot in frustration. Letting out a sigh, I felt a pang of guilt spread through my body. I was unnecessarily rude to Hermione. I decided I'd go and apologise. I walked up the stairs to the dormitory and saw Hermione sitting on her bed. I approached her and touched her shoulder softly.

"What do you want?" She said rudely, moving away from my touch.

"To apologise."

"Sure." she scoffed, before moving off the bed and walking to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry Mione." I said.

She stopped in her tracks and sighed loudly. She turned around and crossed her arms, "I know Sia. I accept your apology."

"Oh thank goodness." I sighed in relief, "I thought I had done it this time."

"You are always so close. Now come on. We have a Quidditch game to go to."

In my rampant thoughts, I had forgotten about the beginning of the Quidditch season, the previous game was supposedly a friendly match between Gryffindor and Slytherin that wasn't really all that friendly. I wasn't really helping Harry with Quidditch anymore so it made sense. I mean, he was pretty much the best flying thing that didn't have wings. He should be happy. Hermione left before me and made her way to the Quidditch Pitch, I waited a few minutes before making my way over to the game. The stands were already packed with students and the air was thick with chants and voices. The game hadn't started yet, but it would soon, and it would not wait for me. I spotted Luna in her crazy lion hat along with Neville as well as Hermione and I smiled in their direction. After squeezing through the bodies in the Gryffindor stand, I stood next to Luna and Hermione. It was once again a cold day and I was relishing it. I felt my fingers pulse with power as we watched the match progress. Once again, Draco was nowhere to be found and I frowned. He had been doing this quite frequently, disappearing and not returning for a few hours. Hermione saw my frown and sent a questioning glance. I shrugged her off and turned my attention back to the game. Gryffindor was once again in the lead and I wondered if there was a point to them playing Slytherin at all. It was obvious that the Slytherins weren't as dedicated and were rather after the fame and riches of the Quidditch life. I bet they wanted some sort of groupie to come at their front door. The game eventually slowed down and I begun to lose interest. Without Draco showing off out there, it wasn't as interesting. I moved my attention to Ron who looked like he was on some kind of steroid at the rate he was blocking shots from the Slytherin Chasers. I smiled at the look of determination on his face but kept any comments to myself. In the end, Gryffindor murdered Slytherin in the match and I was ecstatic to see that Gryffindor was still undefeated. The entirety of Gryffindor rejoiced and it was clear that they were rejoicing more about their current lead in the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin than the actual game. I grinned as Ron was lifted on to the shoulders of his teammates and paraded out of the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione and I looked at each other, rolled our eyes, and decided to follow the leaving crowd towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

The Common Room was in complete shambles. People were shouting and I swore I could smell Firewhiskey somewhere.

"Good Lord." Hermione muttered to Harry and me as we stood a fair distance from the crowd.

"Tell me about it." I agreed.

"At least he's happy." Harry shrugged with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Tell me you didn't," Hermione protested.

"I did." Harry said.

"Why in the name of Merlin, would you give Ronald Felix Felicis?!" Hermione almost shouted.

"I didn't give it to him," Harry said calmly, "I pretended to give it to him."

For once, Hermione was actually speechless. It seemed as if she was surprised that Harry could think of something that would cause both sides to win.

"At least he will be happier now and stop being such a bloody git to me." Hermione muttered.

"Why?" I asked, "What happened?"

"Oh, Ginny let it slip that Hermione had kissed Viktor Krum in fourth year." Harry explained.

"Hermione, you minx." I teased, "I didn't know so many boys were vying for your affections."

"Don't start Sia," Hermione snapped crossing her arms, before turning her gaze towards the crowd, settling her eyes on Ron, "God, he's acting like Malfoy."

"Oi! He does not act like that." I defended Draco.

Hermione shot me a look, "How would you know Sia? I mean it's not like you are best friends with him."

She was right; I was not best friends with him. I happened to be something much more shocking and controversial. That's right; I was Draco Malfoy's whore. There really is no other term for it, and no matter how degrading it was, I was drawn to Malfoy on a completely new level. It was to the point where I almost needed his touch. This whole feeling and experience was totally new to me, and as much as I liked Draco and longed for his touch, I still hated myself for needing him so much, I literally felt like a weakling that needed a man.

"I am not. But I did have detention with him for a month. I have picked up a few things about him." I defended myself.

Hermione looked at me suspiciously, but decided not to say anything about my immediate defence. She contented herself in glaring at Ron and muttering things under her breath. Ron must have really ticked her off to cause this reaction. I may not have known Hermione for very long, but I have picked up little things about her personality that told me she never acted like this unless she was thoroughly pissed and disappointed. It was also fair to say, that she was jealous and that Ron was jealous and this is why he was acting like he is. The crowd milled around Ron and I noticed a flash of blonde hair. Nudging Hermione I asked, "Who's that blonde?"

"That's Lavender Brown," Hermione said with mild disgust.

"She's getting awfully close to Ron." I gestured to how close Lavender was standing around Ron.

"Oh, she's like that with everyone." Hermione muttered, turning her attention away from the spectacle in the crowd and murmuring something to Harry. She turned her head back to the crowd just in time to see Lavender jump on Ron and snog him. I looked away because she was literally sucking his face off and it was gross. Hermione's jaw dropped to the ground and Harry was looking at them in awe.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said, placing my hand over my mouth and making gagging noises.

"I second that notion," Harry agreed. Hermione was still speechless, but she had at least closed her mouth. Her face was impassive, but she was breathing hard and I could tell she was upset even though she wasn't showing it. I gave Harry an uneasy look and he nodded.

I placed my hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Let's go to the dorms."

She looked at me and shook her head, "You go ahead. I have something to take care of."

She stormed away from Harry and was lost in the crowd in a matter of seconds.

"Should I go after her... or?" I asked Harry, considering I have never been in this situation before. I had friends, sure, but I wasn't close enough to them to experience this kind of emotional state. I spent a lot of time with Luna and Helios, and they hardly ever showed emotion, especially since Luna was emotionless and Helios didn't care.

Harry shook his head, "It won't work. Let her do what she needs to do."

I shrugged and stood back. To be frank, I was bored out of my mind and I was hoping that Draco was out in the halls. Yes, that would take my mind of things. I sighed loudly. Harry looked at me curiously before smiling in a secretive way.

"You're bored. Go. I'll cover you."

I gave him a smile of gratitude, "Thank you."

He just laughed and pushed me in the direction of the portrait door. I exited silently and cast an invisibility charm over myself. I decided I'd roam the corridors of Hogwarts to kill time and to look for Draco. I might even pay a visit to the Slytherin Common Room and scare the shit out of them. It would be fun. I didn't even bother to cast a light charm because the moonlight coming in from the windows was enough to illuminate the entire hallway. I whistled an eerie tune to ward off Peeves and any other ghosts that roamed the corridors for fun. I hadn't had a run-in with Peeves yet, and he should be hoping he doesn't because I would send him straight to Limbo. There was sometimes a problem with souls that couldn't find their way to Limbo, or that wouldn't detach themselves from reality. This is what ghosts are in the briefest form of description. They are lost spirits and sometimes it takes them millennia to find their way to Limbo. I didn't understand why Death didn't try harder to send Grim Reapers to guide them, but then it had struck me that there hundreds of trillions of universes out there, and most haven't even been discovered yet. To put it simply, the ratio of Reapers to ghosts is zero to one. I somehow ended up on the seventh floor of the castle, in a corridor that seemed to be leading nowhere. I was forced to cast an illumination spell which lit the whole corridor in a light so bright, it looked like a sunlight summer day. I walked through the corridor thinking heavily about Draco and our relationship. If you could call it a relationship. Whatever it is, it was taking an effect on me like nothing had ever before. Mostly it was desire, lust and all of the sins you could think off, and sometimes, there was a small seed of doubt in the back of my mind. I had agreed to a 'friends-with-benefits-thing' with Draco, and that wouldn't stop him from completely dropping me cold and doing whatever he likes with whichever girl he wants. I think that was what was worrying me the most. It wasn't my thing to be treated like that by anyone, and I wasn't about to start letting anyone do that to me now. But if I said something that would automatically imply that I wanted a relationship with Draco. I did not want that. Right? I sighed loudly and stopped. Something caught my eye that hadn't been there before. It was a doorknob. I looked at it weirdly, I was sure it hadn't been there before. I shrugged to myself and turned it, opening the door to reveal a very cluttered room. I stepped inside and took a look. It was messy, there were things strewn everywhere and piled up in heaving stacks; it reminded me of the storage room at the back of Aunt Flora's palace. I took a few cautious steps forward, before a noise sounded towards the back of the room. I summoned magic to my hand as a form of defence in case of an attack and walked towards the source of the noise.

I crept around a stack of clutter bigger than me and found the last person I was expecting to see in a room full of junk, "Draco?!"

He whipped around to face me, "Oh, it's just you." I was offended for a second there. It wasn't the nicest sentence that he could have said to me. Sometimes he was a down-right git. I guess Ron was right for once in his life.

"What are you doing?" I asked, in an attempt to be nice. When I got offended, people and things ended up unconscious or broken. I wasn't going to do that to Draco, and I have been working on my anger issues. The last thing I wanted is to end up like my sister and brother who start killing people when they get angry.

He gestured to a large cupboard behind him and I automatically understood. It was that vanishing cupboard thing he had been whining about lately. It had been giving him 'grief'. I would like to tell him what grief was, but I didn't want to do anything completely ridiculous so that I would be forced to go back home. I had done the calculations in my head; time here was way faster than in the Magical Universe. Ten years in the Magical Universe was one hundred and twelve years in this universe. Things would not have died down at home, and I knew that for free.

"Attempting to fix this thing," Draco muttered turning his attention back to the cupboard.

"Right," I said awkwardly, "Do you want help?"

He looked at me over his shoulder, "You don't know what a vanishing cupboard is. Let alone how to fix one."

"Hey!" I snapped, "I am ten times more powerful than you, not to mention your teacher. Do not mock me."

"I'm just stating facts." Draco said, before muttering a spell. He really knew how to pull my strings. He alone knew the wrath of my anger and yet he chose to ignore the warning signs.

"Fine then." I said, turning on my heel and stomping towards the door. I yanked the door open before I shattered the stupid knob. Just as I was about to exit I shouted over my shoulder, "Oh and by the way, your using the wrong spell. The spell you just muttered was a destruction hex. Good luck." I added in, before slamming the door behind me. If men weren't so goddess damn stupid, the multiverse would be in a better place.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, sorry for the wait, this is a bit of a lengthy chapter :P Remember to R&R! Constructive Criticism gladly accepted. Sometimes I wish it would rain naked Tom Feltons? no? **

**Yours in rainbow smiles,**

**dreameroflife.1**

* * *

I had refused to speak to Draco all weekend and to make matters worse; Ron is dating Lavender, which is making Hermione unbearable. I honestly did not understand their relationship—let's face it, I don't understand relationships at all—and to be frank, I just wanted them to fuck and get this whole thing over and done with. Today was a brand new day and I had a class to teach. It was pretty fun, the whole teaching gig, but there were days where I wanted to tear my hair out. It looks easy, but it really is not. It is the most stressful thing I have ever undertaken in my life. Draco was just making my classes all that much harder and Harry had picked up on it. He kept pestering me about Malfoy and if I knew something he didn't. I of course, denied any accusation he threw at me which shut him up for a few hours before he would start spitting questions out again. I had a double period today to teach the sixth year class, which meant double the information. To make it worse, it was the first two periods of the day. I wanted to neck myself. I had arrived to the classroom way earlier before anyone else and was soaking up the morning sun seeping in through the windows when the door opened. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was and I just ignored their presence. Their footsteps got closer and I brought up a wall of ice behind me effectively blocking out the noise and the person that was behind me. Malfoy could say whatever he wanted, but he wasn't going to get a word out of me until I wanted to speak to him. I sighed, content with the warmth that the sunlight provided me with and I curled my hand in to a fist and the ice melted away in to thin air. I turned around to face Draco and he was silent, calculating. Let's hope he got the message. I raised an eyebrow in his direction and he got the idea. He scuttled away to his seat just as everyone else started piling in to the confined room. Once the chatter had died down I sanded my hands together and summoned a pile of dusty books. I walked down the centre of the room, sending a thick book to each student, and making sure that the books landed with a loud 'thump' on the desks. I scared a few people with the unexpected magical dropping of books. Once I had dispersed the books among the students, I walked back up to the front of the classroom.

"Those books will be your bibles for the rest of the year." I said, "I have created them myself, and I expect that you will read them from cover to cover. Open your books to page four and someone read the first paragraph for me."

The united sound of pages crinkling and flipping echoed through the room. Dust floated up in the air, illuminated by the morning sun seeping in through the windows behind me.

"Anyone want to read, or will I start picking people?" I sang, threatening the students sitting in the room. A few students shuffled uncomfortably and half the class couldn't meet my steady gaze.

"Oh well, guess I'll pick people. I ran my hand down the top of my desk and sat on the edge of it, "Zabini, you can start."

Zabini looked up, startled and gave me a glare. I raised my eyebrow in retort and he dropped the glare. He cleared his throat and began reading, "Magic exists as a substance that all magical creatures draw from. It is a substance that not even the strongest of magical creatures can understand, and what we know about it, is in fact nothing. Through the limited knowledge we have of magic as a substance, we are open to the possibilities that magic can give us. It is argued that magic is the source of everything that exists today, but it is still a theory amongst many."

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini. I'll take it from here." I said, "Magic, in its purest form, is an indivisible substance that we cannot see, hear, smell or taste but we can feel. You should sense it when you cast a spell. It is a specific kind of feeling and everyone experiences it differently. This is to say that there is no such thing as 'normal' when it comes to magic." I paused, "Any questions?" Silence fell on the room, and I cast a quick look over the classroom. It was a good sign that I hadn't confused them yet, but things were going to escalate, and quickly, if I had anything to do with it.

"Alright, then, please go to page seven and follow along with what I am saying. This subject is going to be the basis for your OWL's and the entire year's worth of lessons. So, I suggest that you pay attention and learn this. I should also warn you that there will be no assignments in this class, but you will be having a test every 3-4 weeks. I expect that you will all pass with flying colours. The second you fall behind, you are out of the class. Are we clear?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Crystal." Someone muttered from the back of the room. I nodded once in acknowledgement of the comment.

"Now, magic is not as simple as you see it. It is a much more complex force. There are three very important things you need to remember. If you remember these things, I am sure you will have no problems with this class." I enchanted a screen in front of the room and a pen flew to the screen, writing in gold letters, "There are three levels of magic, and therefore three levels of spells." I said, pausing, as the enchanted pen scribbled down the words I had spoken. "The lowest level of magic is known as basic magic. This magic is drawn from the force of magic itself. As for spells, you cast basic spells like 'Illuminaus', or your equivalent, 'Lumos'." I looked out at the sea of heads, and saw that the majority of the class was reading their books, or scribbling notes down. Only Draco and his gang of idiots were staring directly at me. Draco was looking at me with a stony expression, almost as if I was the one that had hurt him last night. The others were looking at me deviously, as if they had some kind of plan. If they thought that they could trick me, embarrass me or destroy my reputation, they had another thing coming. I may be over-aggressive, a show-off and many other things, but a fool I was not. I would punish them later. I turned my attention back to the class and continued to explain the inner-workings of magic. "The magic your species draws from is basic. The most powerful of you can only cast a few of the higher-level basic spells—which you will be learning—and a few lucky ones can even perform elemental magic." I paused, waiting for a confused student to raise their hand. I was right, since there was a hand raised, by the one and only Lavender Brown. How she had managed to slime her way in to this class, I had no idea.

"Yes, Miss Brown?" I said, impatiently. Hearing Lavender's voice was like having to listen to someone scraping their nails against a blackboard and having a hysterical banshee haunting you. It was horrible.

"What do you mean by 'elemental magic'?" she asked. Resiting the urge to slap my self, I restrained the feelings of pure disbelief that coursed through me.

"I was getting to that." I replied calmly, "I think it would be best if you waited until I asked if there were any questions." I added the last part with a degree of venom, hinting at how little common sense she has. I heard Hermione snicker lightly at her desk and I winked in her direction. After Lavender has shut her mouth for more than three seconds, I continued talking, "Now, _elemental magic_," I purposely emphasised the words, shooting a look in Lavender's direction, "Is the second type of magic and it is more powerful for a reason. Basic magic, by right, is very powerful and this power begins to show through as the spells get more complicated. Well, elemental magic follows that rule but with a twist. Long ago, when magic came into being and magical creatures began to develop, a new kind of energy emerged. That energy is the elements. The first four were fire, earth, air and water. What elemental magic really is; is the combination of the elemental power and basic magic. There are over a thousand different elements now that stemmed from the basic four, which are still the highest form of elemental magic." I paused, "Elemental magic is the type of magic all true-fey perform. It is our primary magic, just as yours is basic. The tricky thing about elemental magic is that you can only draw from one element. You are literally born in to your element and that is the element you are stuck with. Any questions?" I said finally, after my long speech. It was no wonder really, considering how complicated everything is. I was surprised to see Zabini's hand shoot up.

"Yes Mr. Zabini?"

"What about the other really important elements, like light?" Zabini asked.

"Ah, yes well, that is something that is far more complex to explain. If you wish to know about the four forces of reality and time, you will have to wait. At this present moment, you do not know enough about magic to be able to understand that information. But, if you wait, I'm sure I will explain it to you." I smiled at Zabini. It was nice to know that he was interested in that sort of thing. Needless to say, I knew next to nothing about the four forces like all other true-fey. They were something of secrecy and even though my godmother is Life, I haven't asked her about it, knowing she would refuse to explain. "Are there any other questions?"

Katie Bell's hand shot up and I nodded at her as a gesture to speak, "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Ah, well, as a true-fey I perform elemental magic. My element is snow and ice. I can also perform a third type of magic that I will explain soon." I answered, "Any other questions?" I waited for a few seconds, and no one raised their hand. I continued to speak, "Elemental magic is a bit trickier to perform, and I can tell when someone has the ability to perform elemental magic. In this room, I can sense two people that have the potential to do so. In the school, I know of one elemental magic user that I am sure, you will all expect. Does anyone want a demonstration on how elemental magic is performed?" There was a collective nod from around the room.

"Excellent. Now, when you perform elemental magic, it is really important to know what your element is. For example, I am snow and ice, and therefore can not perform fire magic. It is also important to feel your element, like so." I summoned ice to my hand, forming a ball. It hardened and at my command, splintered off in to sharp arrow heads. The class ducked as the arrowheads flew out and embedded themselves in to the walls. "See, total control and unity." I answered smugly. The others in the room slowly recovered, sitting up in their seats again. Seamus Finnegan fingered an ice shard that had embedded itself in the wall inches from his face, "Bloody hell." He tried to wedge it out, but it wouldn't move. I smiled at his attempt and summoned the ice back to my hand. The arrowheads flew backwards, like time had been rewound, and formed a perfect globe in my hand. "It is essential to be able to control your magic. It will be one of the things I will be very strict about. Now, before we lose control of the class-work, let's move on to the third and final type of magic." I said, setting the ball of ice I was holding on to the table. I wanted to see their reactions when the ice didn't melt in the direct sunlight. I was hoping for some comedic gold.

"You must above all, remember that every spell has a name. I might perform my spells without having to say them, but it takes years of training to be able to control magic non-verbally. Even so, I still say the name telepathically." I explained, "Next item of business, the third type of magic. I suggest you write this bit down." I paused, waiting for the students to regain their posture and start concentrating. Once I had all eyes on me, I continued speaking, "Neutral magic is the strongest of all the types of magic. As the name suggests, it is the combination of all elements and basic magic. This level of magic can be performed by only a select few true-fey. When I say select, I mean _select_. Not even gods can perform neutral magic. It is very, very difficult. In most cases, only two or three true-fey in a generation can perform neutral magic. In the generation before mine, five fairies could perform neutral magic, and even that was an anomaly. The thing is, we aren't meant to draw magic from all the elements. The way that neutral magic works is like this: the stronger the spell, the more elements it uses. Neutral magic can even defy the laws of time. An experienced neutral magic user can create universes, turn back time, travel outside the universes in the never-where and everything in between. Neutral magic is very powerful and very dangerous. It is frowned upon in most cases. Goddess forbid that someone that performs dark magic ever got the ability to perform neutral magic. It would be the end of us all." I said. Honestly, I hoped that I wouldn't go crazy from neutral magic, seeing as I could perform it just as my mother could, "I have the ability to perform neutral magic, just as my mother did. I hope that I never have to use it. Neutral magic isn't a gift; it's a curse." I closed my eyes briefly, "Any questions?"

Opening my eyes I saw that the whole room had raised their hands. I groaned and picked a person at random. Just like all my luck, I had picked Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes, Parkinson," I grovelled.

"You know, maybe you should show us what you can do. Perform some of your 'neutral magic'." Parkinson drawled.

"I see your point Parkinson, however, I need to explain something further before I can show you what I can do. To perform any kind of neutral spell, I need a large amount of magic. Here is where it get's confusing." I moved towards the board that had been writing down notes from what I had been saying. I waved the pen away and erased all of the previous writing. "Magic is a force that travels between worlds. Its how I got here in the first place." I drew two circles on the board and joined them together with a squiggly line, "Each world has a limited amount of magic that has travelled to it. This magic is amplified by the souls that have the ability to manipulate magic. If I wanted to cast a high level spell, I would need the right amount of magic present for it to happen. So, I would need a lot of souls to be present. Unfortunately, the strength of the magic available also relies on the type of magic these souls can draw upon. This is why most neutral spells can't be performed outside of the Magical Universe. Since you guys draw from basic magic—even though there is a lot of you—I still need at least a dozen elemental magic castors present to be able to draw a smidgen of neutral magic. Does that satisfy your curiosity Parkinson?"

Pansy didn't say anything and I smirked, "Any other questions?"

Like I had anticipated, the entire room was silent. I knew everyone wanted to see me in action—being exotic and more powerful and all—but I couldn't indulge in everyone's wishes.

"Excellent, now, we will begin the practical part of this lesson." I conjured a stack of books on my desk, before sending them flying to each student, "These books are your spell books for the remainder of the year. They will be added with a new spell every time you perfect a spell I have taught you. You wouldn't be able to cheat with these if you tried, considering that you won't be able to read it until you have perfected a spell. I am very picky and expect perfection." I gave a warning look to everyone in the room, "The spell you are learning today is a little thing true-fey use quite often. I'm going to teach you telekinesis. You may think it's impossible, but please, telekinesis wouldn't be possible without magic." I clicked my fingers and the board beside me was clean once again, and the golden pen was ready to write.

"I'm sure you have spells that you can use where they allow you to move objects, but I think a mental spell is oh so much more challenging. The enchantment you will need to know is "Deplare tele pracentio." I should warn you that you will need to use intense concentration until you learn, and hopefully master this spell. Seeing as you are bright minds, I give you a maximum of a week to perfect the spell. Now," I raised my hands and made a small ice crystal appear in front of each student. Though they looked light, they weighed around a ton, "To practice, you will lift this ice crystal without your wand, using your mental prowess and place it at an opposite end of the room. Does anyone need a demonstration?"

There was a collective nod and I smiled, "Very well then." I placed my forefingers and middle fingers to my temples and focused only on the object I was about to move. I decided I would move a person, considering that it would be interesting. Slowly, I begun to lift Pansy out of her seat. The spell echoed through my mind as I sent her shooting in to the air. Removing my fingers from my temples, I thought of the next location of where she should be. She flew over to the board and sat on top of it. Her face was one of shock and terror. She realised that she couldn't control where she was going. I broke connection with Pansy, and she toppled to the ground in a heap. The classroom broke in to quiet laughter as Pansy grudgingly got up and made her way to her seat. "As I demonstrated, you need not make hand gestures as to where you want your object to go, just think about it, and they will go there. You may begin." It was interesting to see the concentration on the faces of my fellow peers. They were so hell-bent on making these ice-crystals move just like I had moved Pansy. I walked around the room, assessing how they were progressing, concerned that I had chosen a spell that was a bit too hard for them to master. I had taken Dumbledore seriously when he said that darkness was descending faster than we thought, and on any given day I would believe Dumbledore. He was infinitely wise in a way that I could never be. It was why I was going to push these wizards and witches to their wits ends. I walked past Harry and Ron, saw that they had gotten their crystals to shudder and smiled. They were progressing, even though they were doing it slowly. Herrmione, however, had managed to get her ice-crystal to float in front of her. She was looking at it with intense concentration. Pride begun to fill my soul as I watched her continue to move the crystal bit by bit in the direction of the wall, trust Hermione to get the spell right.


	16. Chapter 15

**Same as usual! Don't forget to R&R! Something a little more interesting I hope, until the fun begins ;)**

**Smiling rainbow cupcakes always,**

**dreameroflife.1**

* * *

"So, Sia, did you get invited to Slughorn's Christmas Party?" Hermione asked politely while we ate lunch. I started choking on the apple I was in the middle of eating. I coughed violently as Harry clapped me on the back. She couldn't have been serious.

"Herms, Slughorn hates me more than Pansy does."

"And that's an understatement." Ron added walking towards us.

Hermione shot him a dirty look, before turning her attention to her half-eaten lunch. She pretended to be intensely concentrated on picking up her salad with her fork. I kicked her under the table but she ignored me.

"Well, if it isn't lover boy." I raised an eyebrow, watching with satisfaction as Ron's ears went bright red, "What are you doing with us? Where is your slimy swot of a girlfriend?"

Ron wordlessly sat down next to Hermione whom still hadn't acknowledged his presence, "I'm hiding from her."

I stifled a laugh, "And please, enlighten me, why?"

"She's scary." Ron whispered menacingly. Harry and I laughed a little before turning back to our lunches. So far, the day had been pretty uneventful. Harry begun an animated conversation about the class I was teaching and I replied to his questions with no happiness of enthusiasm behind them. Truth was, I wasn't angry at Draco about what had happened on Saturday, and the girl part of me wanted him to talk to him, while the defiant, egotistical side of me wanted him to wallow in my ignorance. Hermione noticed something was wrong while we continued to discuss neutral magic—a subject that interested Harry deeply—and she made a point of it by kicking me repeatedly under the table. I nailed her a look before she made a motion for me to follow her outside. I rolled my eyes but got up anyway, just as she did. We made an excuse about 'girl problems' to which the boys cringed at and dismissed us. Once Hermione and I were well away from the Great Hall, she began to bombard me with questions.

"Alright, spill it Sia." Hermione said, "What has been bothering you lately?"

I sighed. I have had countless conversations like this with Hermione, and they just seem to multiply as the days went on. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing. You've been acting weird and secretive lately, and this weekend seemed to get worse." Hermione argued.

"I'm always secretive. I'm just stressed, I guess. Not to mention that stupid sleeping potion has messed up my entire biological process. I am always hungry, always tired and always in a bad mood." I grumbled. It was true; the potion Madam Pomfrey had prescribed me to 'help me sleep' was doing jack shit. It was making things worse.

"Sounds like the symptoms of being a normal _human_ teenager." Hermione teased, "I don't see what's so bad about that."

"It's not normal." I ground out, "I'm perfectly happy not having to perform mundane human tasks."

"In this world, you have to." Hermione retorted smugly, "And if you're stressed, maybe you should stop teaching."

"And deprive you of awesome spells?" I asked her in shock, "Are you kidding? No way! I love teaching and you love it too! Don't think I haven't seen you in class, you are already a top-notch user of telekinesis."

Hermione blushed, "It was a suggestion. Either that, or stop being a student at Hogwarts, and just be a teacher then. The stress both things cause you is not worth it. Especially if you are going to be miserable."

"Relax Hermione, I can take care of myself. I'm fine. Don't worry," I reassured her.

"Right, whatever." Hermione dismissed my statement, "I have class to go to and you have a shrink's appointment to get to." She walked off as I face-palmed my self several times. How could I forget my appointment with Dr. Shallows? I let out a groan, accompanied by a small snow storm and stomped away to her office.

"How are you today Siaenne?" Dr. Shallows asked as I entered her small office.

"I'm feeling alright, I guess." I shrugged.

"That's a good sign then." She said happily as I took a seat on one of the plush chairs in the room. She took a seat beside me and got out her notepad to write on.

"Can you tell me more about your mother?" She asked.

"My mother?" I echoed.

"Yes."

"Well, there isn't much to say, she did die when I was six," I answered. From the countless anger-management classes I have taken with Sr. Shallows, we have explored every aspect of my life back home and this was the first time she had asked me to elaborate on my mum. I'm not going to lie; it was uncomfortable to talk about her. Dr. Shallows was silent for a few seconds, "I'm sorry to hear that." Another silence.

"How did that affect you?" she asked, jotting notes down on her pad.

"That's kind of a dumb question." I answered with slight menace, "Considering she was my mother."

"Pardon me for not phrasing that properly. I meant, how did you feel after her death? Try to remember certain aspects where her lack of presence hurt you the most." Dr. Shallows said.

"Obviously I was shattered. I was only six and the time. It happened so suddenly. It was a normal day; we were all doing the normal things we did. Except, she seemed sadder than all of us. It was strange not seeing her happy like she normally was—even a six year could notice these things. She didn't let her sadness get her down, she spent the whole day with us, and held us tighter than she normally did, let us do things we could never do. It was strange, but a great day. The next morning she was gone. Everything about her existence—even her body—was reduced to nothing. That was when my godmother came to us with tears streaming down her face; she told us that my mother had died. I have never seen my dad cry that much ever. It was heart-breaking." I sniffed, feeling tears prick to my own eyes. It was one of those memories you could never forget. No matter how much you wanted too. It has been a harsh ten years, but things were looking up for my family. Maybe, finally, we would have some small stroke of luck.

"Don't mind me asking, but you were six. How can you possibly remember something like that in such perfect detail?" Dr. Shallows asked.

I stared at the ceiling, "When you experience an emotional event that impacts you on such a deep level that it does nothing but affect your entire being, you will realise why you remember events Dr. Shallows. You are just lucky, that you haven't experienced something of that magnitude…yet."

"I see." Dr. Shallows pursed her lips and continued jotting down notes, "Now, I think we have found the route of your anger."

"Really?" I asked, glancing at her.

"I think so. From what you describe you still hold a lot of emotions in about your mother's death. In particular your anger. I know it seems strange, but anger is an emotion that is strongly felt by young people when someone close to them dies, mainly because they can't accept the death. It seems that you have been harbouring ten years worth of anger that is the root of your anger issues." Dr. Shallows explained, "We will try to get through this Siaenne. But not today. This has been a break-through, I will see you next week."

I got up, and exited the room as silently as I could, deep in thought. I had no idea how I could be angry at my mum for dying. She died for a reason, and that reason—one I cannot disclose—is cruel, but essential in the balance that exists around us. I was staring at my feet as I walked in no particular direction, and as I took a second to glance up at my surroundings, I saw Draco standing at the end of the corridor, staring right at me. I considered walking straight past him, but thought against it. I took a deep breath and sent a quick prayer to help me get through this misery.

I stopped in front of Draco, "What are you doing here?"

"I go to this school." He retorted.

"Don't be a smartarse. I meant, what are you doing outside of class?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What does it look like?" Draco snapped, scratching at his left arm. I eyed his movements with suspicion.

"If you came to apologise you are doing a horrible job at it."

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You are impossible. You are not letting me explain myself!"

"Fine then." I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest, "Explain yourself."

"I am sorry for saying what I said on Saturday." Draco ground out. I could see that it was painful for him to utter the words, "You did nothing wrong. I have just been really stressed, and—"

"Apology accepted." I cut him off, "I can help, and you're just too stubborn to listen to anyone."

He cracked a sly grin, "Coming from the most stubborn girl I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

I slapped him lightly on the arm, before taking his icy hand, "When was the last time you actually slept?"

"I can't remember. As ironic as that is." Draco admitted.

"I can fix that."

"How? You suck at Potions."

"Yes, but I am an advanced spell castor. Please do not mock me." I said, as we walked off down the corridor, towards the Room of Requirement.

"I was just stating facts." Draco said acidly.

"I didn't say you weren't." I said. We walked the rest of the way in silence, holding hands. The hallways were deserted, not even ghosts were around, which was quite strange—even for Hogwarts. I thought nothing of it, relishing in the fact that Draco and I were alone for once. We reached the seventh floor quicker than anticipated considering there was no one about. We had to walk past the room several times before the handle appeared. I guess it was because neither one of us could decide what we wanted the room to look like. So in the end, when Draco had opened the door and we were inside, there was pretty much a small house worth of furniture. This included a bed, sofa and a dining table filled with all types of food. I had to admit, I was feeling both tired and hungry.

"Wow, you must be in a bad mood." Draco joked.

"Do not talk to me about it. I'm having the symptoms of being a teenager. It's bloody weird. No wonder you are such a git."

"Thanks." Draco rolled his eyes, plopping on to the couch. I walked over to the food and piled everything I could on a plate before joining Draco on the sofa. He moved to make space for me and my plate of food. He watched—amused I might add—as I shovelled food in to my mouth. It was kind of sad considering I had had lunch a mere two hours ago.

"Maybe now you won't be as skinny as before." He mused.

"Maybe I should stop taking that sleeping potion." I countered, "Then I won't eat like a pig." I stopped eating, feeling disgusted.

"Sleeping potion? Since when?"

I shrugged, "A couple of weeks ago. It was supposed to help me sleep, considering I only slept a few hours every week or so because of the day and night patterns."

"It can't be that different here than where you live."

"Actually, it is. The planet I live on orbits two stars just like my home planet."

"Wait. You don't live on your home planet?"

I shook my head, "When my dad renounced his throne, he moved to the planet my mother created three million years ago. My aunt, Queen Flora, is pretty much the only person my dad is close to on my mum's side of the family. My mother's parents died a while back and only her sisters, her aunt and her grandmother are still left. He uprooted our family to live on Enchantra. After living there for ten years, I kind of forgot what Neuva looks like. I mean, it's another five years till I can ascend to the throne of Neuva."

"That is confusing." Draco muttered, "I'm happy we know of only one planet with life, to be perfectly honest."

"You wouldn't last a second in the Magical Universe then." I smiled. The plate of half-eaten food vanished from my lap. I yawned and snuggled in to Draco's side. He lifted his arm and draped it over me. I contented myself in listening to his heart-beat. It was strangely soothing, and my heart raced to keep up with his. It was a strange feeling for me, to be so in-tune with someone like Draco. I'd never taken the male species seriously, and now I was learning. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered and my heart brimmed with happiness. So, this is what_ liking_ a guy felt like. We sat in silence while I just indulged in the feeling of being close to someone. Eventually the silence grew heavy and I my eyelids begin to droop. I let out a yawn, to which Draco responded by turning his head and looking down at me.

"Don't tell me your tired." He smirked.

"Don't deny that you are." I retorted,

"True, but I don't fall asleep at three thirty in the afternoon." He said.

"Boo. I'm tired. So I will sleep. Screw classes, screw Slughorn and above all screw Snape." I announced, snuggling further in to Draco's chest, and letting out another yawn. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind waiting for sleep to overcome me. The last thing I registered was the soft sound of Draco's quiet chuckle.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey there readers! Sorry for the late upload, but I have been so busy with drawings and other stuff. I just want to thank the Guest who left such a wonderful review! It made me so happy :). To answer your question, I am writing a book about Sia's world. It's a two part series, and Sia shows up in the second part. I'm so glad that someone is interested in my writing! **

**xo,**

**dreameroflife.1**

* * *

It was pitch dark when I woke up, and being disoriented it took me a while to figure out that I was in the Room of Requirement with Draco. My eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room and I felt a weight on my head. I moved gingerly, and untangled myself from Draco's embrace. He was steadily asleep, his blonde hair falling over his handsome face. If I had been the type of girl to get all sappy when a boy was sleeping, I would have gone 'awwwww' at this moment in a really high-pitched voice. Too bad for those wishing as I am not. Instead, I smiled and conjured up a soft blanket and draped it over him. He didn't move from his earlier position. His hand was still acting as if it was draped over me. The only thing was that his head was now on the arm-rest of the couch instead of my head. I yawned silently, and stretched my arms above my head, walking towards the door of the Room of Requirement. It didn't take a genius to realise that Draco was in serious need of sleep, and the best way to do that was to leave him to his dreams. Whatever they were. If a dreamwalker happened to come through his dreams, they would either be mortified or entranced. As I watched Draco sleep from a distance, I knew—with all of my heart—that those dreams were strong, and that they influenced whatever he did, amongst other things. His father may be a twat—I had heard enough about Lucius Malfoy from Hermione to hate the man with the same level of hatred I have for blood—but I believed that Draco could fight that restricting hold that was threatening to drown him. I had faith in him, and I hoped he would not let me down. I exited the Room of Requirement silently and tip-toed down the corridor. Looking out the nearest window, I saw the first rays of dawn and felt a pang of sadness in my chest. The last memory I have of my mother was when I was six and she was standing on the roof of our palace at sunset. She used to absorb magic from the equilibrium of light and darkness. It was an amazing sight to watch, and now watching the sunrise, it reminded me much of that day and it made me miss my mother so much more than I have in the recent years. I sighed, and continued walking down the hall towards the Gryffindor Tower. There was no point in going back to sleep because classes were starting soon and it was close to seven o'clock. I could do with a nice, hot shower and a change of clothes. The Fat Lady was asleep when I arrived at the portrait hole. After a few meagre attempts at waking her up, I gave up and made my self spectral and cut through the portrait hole. This was not a good idea because the Fat Lady immediately woke and began to scream like a banshee. I cursed myself for having such bad luck before casting a silence spell over her, quickly followed by a sleeping charm. That was a close one. I padded up the stairs to the girls dormitory, and saw that all of the curtains were drawn in the sixth year room. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom, enjoying the silence. I stepped in to a steaming shower—odd for me since I prefer icy cold—and let it relax my muscles. To say I had gotten a comfortable sleep would be lying, so a hot shower made up for it. I probably stood in the shower for about an hour before I realised, that everyone would be awake and I would miss breakfast.

"Do you guys remember when I first arrived that everyone thought I was a Veela or at least, part?" I asked randomly as Harry, Hermione, Ron and I sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Yeah?" Hermione answered, "What about it?"

"Well, I did research on Veelas but what mostly came up was a Slavic mythological creature that was associated with nature. I remember the Serbian name for it. It's said the same way, but spelt differently, like V-I-L-A. Coincidently I ran in to a Serbian mythological poem about it." I explained.

"When did you research this? And since when can you read Serbian? That's one of the hardest languages to learn." Ron asked, for once, looking up from his food.

"I researched it last weekend when I was avoiding the universe and its problems. Kako ste vi naucili Latinski? (How did you learn Latin?)" I asked them sarcastically in fluent Serbian.

"Alright, stop it." Ron said, "I have no idea what you just said."

"Ilices da ja pricam na Francuskom da mozes da razumes? (Or, do you want to me to speak in French so you can understand?) " I asked raising an eyebrow, "Parlez-vous Francais, mon aime? (Do you speak French, my friend?)"

"Stop with the languages." Herrmione said, "What's your point in all of this?"

"That a Veela in your world is probably the closest thing to Terrestrial Fey, and that terrestrial fey are the closest in genetic make-up to true-fey. Think of it as the difference between an ape's DNA and the DNA of a human. It's a part of the new lesson I was planning on teaching. I wanted to make the point that I am closely related to something of your universe and not a complete and utter freak." I explained.

"That makes sense," Harry mused.

"And before you ask, I have encountered Serbian before. In fact a lot of the Slavic languages are very similar to some Old Languages of Magic." I said, "The Slavic languages are derived from Neutral Spells—the language anyway."

"Aren't you teaching us after breakfast?" Hermione said, glancing at her watch.

"I am. I have a surprise for you today!" I smiled.

"And that might be?" Harry raised his brow.

"All in good time children. Try not to be late." I winked, as I got up and walked out of the Great Hall. In fact, today's lesson will be more than just _fun. _

"Today I am going to teach you how to counter spells by using your opponents power against them. It is not difficult, but it does require a vast array of knowledge of spells, charms and their counters." I paused looking around the classroom. I was glad to see a few smiling faces. They knew I was going to get them to duel against one another, but they would never guess who their opponent will be. I like surprises; I just hope that they will too. I cleared my throat, "For today's lesson, I will be using a wand." I pulled out a wand from the inside of my robes much to the shock of my students. I had no idea what kind of wand it was, but Dumbledore had given it to me and said it would help. Part one of the surprise is complete. "Yes, that means I will only be using basic spells just like the rest of you." There were looks of confusion passing through the classroom.

"I know you all want to know who your opponents are, but that wouldn't be necessary. Each of you will be duelling me. Shall we begin?" I asked, twirling my wand around, casting a glance over the students in the classroom. Most of them looked nervous. I frowned; I wasn't all that powerful from them. I'm sure that if they tried, they could disarm me and possibly defeat me. "Any volunteers?"

No one raised their hand. I sighed, "Alright, I'll pick."

I scanned the room. My eyes fell on Pansy. Perfect, I wanted to watch her face when she was holding her wand in half.

"Parkinson, you're up."

She glared at me, but stood up anyway and made her way to the front of the classroom.

"I want each of you to pay attention to the spells I use against her spells. Miss. Parkinson, when you're ready." I nodded curtly, facing her.

She looked at me with raw concentration and dissent, trying to figure out the possible moves I would use to defeat her.

"Serpensortia!" she shouted. Snakes, really?

"Vipera Evanesca!" I countered the exact second she had cast her first spell. The snake at my feet smouldered from its head to its tail and was reduced to ashes.

"Reducto!" she screamed, pointing her wand at my head. Was she really that stupid?

"Engorgio!"

"Mobilicorpus!" Pansy snarled. She was getting overly frustrated, and everyone could tell. The fact that I was countering all of her spells made her angry. The last one was plain stupid!

"Petrificus Totalus! I said, my voice resonating through the room. The spell obliterated Pansy's and was hurtling straight towards her. She had no time to react, the spell hit her and she became immobile. I lowered my wand.

"Did you see what I did there? I used her own spells against her. That is why it is so important to know your spells and to know which spell counters which. I cannot stress that enough. Anyone want to go next?" I said, waving my hand, breaking the full-body bind hex on Pansy. This time, there was a volunteer, Harry.

I smiled at him, "I expect greatness from you Mr. Potter."  
"I'll try not to disappoint you Professor," he grinned. I raised my wand and beckoned for him to raise his.

He started first, sending fireballs in my direction. I blocked them quickly, but I was not used to the motions of the wand. "Not bad." I commented.

It was my turn now, "Confringo!"

"Aguamenti!"

"Good, very good! Let's see how much you can handle!" I grinned. I shot random spells I could think of. Harry blocked them with speed and agility.

"Expelliramus!" he shouted countering a spell I had shot at him. My wand flew from my hand and I smiled.

"Well done, Mr. Potter."

"Well done, indeed," said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to be met with a woman bathed in a white light.

"Quite an impressive show, I might add." Ena smiled down at everyone as the light faded, "I see you're teaching them a trick I once taught you." Ena stood in all her glory, her black hair cascading down her back, her golden eyes shining, and she stood in her goddess form with her wings out of sight.

"Class, you have met your maker. This is Ena, she is the Goddess of Life." I announced and I watched the shock flood on to the faces of my students, "I don't know why she's here, but she will teach you something valuable I'm sure." I muttered. Ena shot me a look and I shrugged. She had disrupted my mojo and now she was here, probably to show how weak I was. If Dad sent her here, I am going to rip that pretty hair out of her scalp.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ena warned, "You don't want to go back to your father and get grounded for life, now do you?"

I didn't want to make a fool of myself so I bit my tongue. You didn't argue with Ena unless you wanted to end up dead.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat, "Why have you graced us with your eloquent presence?"

"I thought it might be fun to pay a little visit to my favourite goddaughter." She raised an eyebrow and lowered her voice so only I could hear, "Also, your father sent me to find you. But, let's keep this a secret, shall we?" she smirked wickedly. The cool thing about Ena was that she could be totally serious and stern, but then she had this whole other side to her personality that made her incredibly fun to be around.

"While you're here, would you mind explaining to them the balance? I haven't done that yet, and let's face it. I'm pretty much clueless." I whispered back.

She winked, "Certainly."

I turned my attention back to the class, "Ena will teach you about the balance like I mentioned last lesson. Mr. Potter, you may go back to your seat." Harry had still stood there while Ena and I had had our little whisper marathon. I hoped that he hadn't heard anything we had spoken about.

Ena stepped forward with grace and she stretched her arms out in front of her. The surroundings of the room shifted, melting away in to starry space.

"What you are experiencing at this present moment is the beginning of Time." As Ena spoke, a bright explosion filled the room and a single, form took shape. I instantly recognised Nana Sia's youthful face. Her face was framed by long white hair that seemed to disappear in to space itself, and her all-knowing grey eyes reflected a thousand colours. She still looked like that today.

"Before the creation of this particular fey, there was no such thing as order, time or balance. It was complete chaos, and nothing survived or thrived." Ena's soothing voice filled the room, "I cannot tell you everything I know, as that is against the ancient laws set upon the forces of balance, but I can tell you small parts." The scenery changed once again to a planet where four fey stood. Two girls, two boys.

"There are four forces that control the balance, and those are Life, Light, Death and Darkness. The four people standing in front of you are the first Gods to be in existence. They kick-started the balance so to say. The girl with the golden hair was Lumia the First Light. The first Goddess of Light to bring purity in to the balance. Of course, Darkness had to take form." Ena paused, "To balance out Light, there has to be Darkness. This where the boy with the black eyes and black hair came in. That is Aeron the Darkest. He brought the taint to the balance. It was pairing that created the sunrise and sunset, creating the day and night as we know it now. The last two, Gaia and Erebos were the first Life and Death. What made them special was that they were in love. You see, Life and Death can never be in perfect balance unless they love each other. It is only then that perfect balance can be achieved between them. Otherwise, they are both too volatile to risk giving one another an upper-hand. Perfect balance is in place now because I am in love with Death, as he is in love with me." Ena smiled, "And that is pretty much all I can shed light on. There is much more to Time, and the Balance, but all you need to know is that for what gives takes, and what takes gives." The room returned to normal and I wanted to learn that kind of spell. It was probably a Life-ability, but as a neutral castor, I might be able to do something similar.

"Are there any questions for Ena before she conveniently disappears?  
I asked. Several hands were raised. I nodded at Ena, whom picked a hand at random.

"What kind of spell did you perform just then?" Luna Lovegood asked, "It was fascinating."

Ena smiled, "That spell isn't really a spell at all. What I did was make you relive the past. It's one of my abilities, and only Life can do it."

More hands shot in to the air. Ena nodded at Hermione in acknowledgement.

"What elemental power do you draw from, seeing as you are a true-fey?" Hermione asked.

"Excellent question, my elemental is Life and therefore souls. I draw magic from souls." Ena answered.

"Alright, last question." Ena announced, before picking another hand.

"Does the afterlife exist?" Harry asked.

"I am sorry, but I cannot answer that. It is up to you to discover when your time comes." Ena smiled. She stepped backwards, as an inter-universal portal opened behind her, beckoning her to our home. I felt the pull of the Magical Universe, but ignored it. "Until we meet again," Ena said, as she was swallowed by the light. A burst of pure energy engulfed the room and I felt the magic inside me replenish with familiarity. I turned to the class, "I think it's time for some duels. I don't think I can handle anymore surprises."


End file.
